Homicidal Tendencies
by Vozana666
Summary: A new case for Miami Metro Homicide causes Dexter to somehow meet Harry Potter. Dexter has no idea what it is about Harry, but there's something about the man and because of it, he experiences things he's never experienced before. SLASH! Dexter/Harry(Hexter) MALE/MALE. FACEBOOK (normal address/hectichexter)
1. Chapter 1

Homicidal Tendencies.

A new case for Miami Metro Homicide.

_Everyone has that certain darkness inside of them. Their dark passenger. The one who controls their desire to hurt, to see blood._

_Sometimes; even those who you least expect._

(***)

'Dexter, what have you got?' Debra Morgan asked her brother, who was taking photos of the bloody floor in front of him.

Dexter was looking at particular parts of the blood and began pointing him, '-no smudging, this is where he was shot and left to die.'

Debra sighed, 'sorry, I missed all that.'

Dexter shrugged, 'the man was shot three times, twice in the back from behind, the man would have fallen to his knees and landed on his side, seeing as the blood pools to the right. He then falls completely on his back, the shooter comes forward shoots him in the chest and leaves him to die.'

Debra nodded, 'why do we live in a place with so many sick fucks?'

Dexter smirked, 'because if we lived anywhere else, life would be boring.'

(***)

'_Harry, what happened?'_

'Nothing Hermione,' Harry muttered into the muggle mobile, 'just…I've had enough of his shit so I'm moving out. Is it OK if I come and live with you for a few days?'

Harry heard Hermione sigh into the mobile, sounding stressed, '_you know you can_,' she muttered exasperatedly, '_you have the spare key. Come over whenever you're ready_.'

Harry smiled, 'thanks Hermione, appreciated.'

Harry hung up and looked at the mobile, it was covered in the blood from his hand, Harry dived into his pocket and grabbed his wand out, 'clean up the evidence,' he muttered to himself, quickly casting a common cleaning spell on his hands and mobile phone, he would just have to clean the wand handle with Hermione's wand later. At night when she was asleep, otherwise she would be up all night asking him more questions than he knew she already would ask once he got to her apartment.

Harry had no idea what lie he was going to come up with. It would probably be in the news shortly that his ex boyfriend had been murdered. It would be in the Daily Prophet for sure, and depending on the circumstances, it would most likely be in the muggle news as well. If they connected the murder to Harry…he had no idea what he would do to save himself from going to jail.

Harry sighed and sat down at the abandoned bus stop he had run to after killing his ex boyfriend. It was time to come up with the perfect lie.

(***)

Debra walked into the briefing room, Dexter following her and standing between Angel and Quinn.

'So, what have we got on the case?' Debra asked.

'I know that the victim's name is Chris Wilson. He worked for social security,' Angel said reading from a piece of paper, he looked at Quinn and Quinn nodded, 'no wife. No kids. No nothing.'

'Parents?' Debra asked, 'come on, everyone has fucking parents!'

'Died in a car accident in nineteen-ninety-seven,' Angel replied, 'no siblings, he was an only child.'

'How old is the guy?'

'twenty-eight years old,' Angel said, 'you'd think he would at least be married.'

'So, there's no one we can talk to that can give some sort of back up story on the victim?'

Everyone shook their heads.

'Dex,' Debra looked straight at her brother, looking desperate, 'please tell me you found something!'

Dexter shrugged, 'I didn't find anything except bruising in areas, small bite sized ones. So really, they're just love bites.'

Debra eyes widened, 'any saliva or-?'

'The skins absorbed it and the saliva wouldn't necessarily give us the DNA of our killer. If the guy wasn't married then it would

probably belong to a potential one night stand-.'

'Illegally purchased hooker,' Vincent Masuka cut in, 'from what our records show, he's been charged a few times for it.'

Debra bit her lip, 'I'm almost tempted to give up now…has the crime scene been completely searched?!'

Everyone looked at each other, Debra didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved as she ordered everyone to go back to the crime scene and search in completely, before telling her they had nothing.

(***)

'So what happened?'

Harry sighed and starred into his cup of coffee, 'well…he's been gambling again,' Harry lied, 'and he's been buying hookers again.'

'Again! I thought he'd stopped!' Hermione exclaimed, 'you never told me anything about gambling though.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'I remember how pissed off you were at him when you found out he'd been buying hookers, I didn't want you to be pissed at him for gambling too.'

'Fair enough,' Hermione said, 'but…you should tell me these things. You're my bestfriend, I consider you my brother and I know for a fact that you feel the same. Why can't you trust me?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know…' he looked away from Hermione and at the floral curtains hanging from the curtain pole, covering the kitchen window, 'I guess you just wouldn't understand.'

'Then help me to!'

'Not everything is so black and white Hermione,' Harry snapped, 'not everything is easy to figure out or understand like you seem to believe. Just because you're smarter than me, doesn't mean you understand me more than I do!'

Hermione stayed silent and kept her eyes down as Harry calmed down, 'I'm sorry,' he muttered.

'It's fine,' Hermione said, 'you're right. Not everything is so black and white and easy to understand. Even if you were the smartest witch of your age…'

'Were?' Harry asked, 'you still are! Don't doubt yourself just because I'm on my man period!'

Hermione laughed, 'fine, I promise not to.'

Harry nodded, 'good, now, I'm tired. An argument with Chris always leaves me tired, so if I could-.'

'I assumed that you're so used to staying here you don't even need to ask to borrow the guest room,' Hermione smirked.

'You're right. Don't mind me, not the brightest witch of my age here!'

'Oh shut up,' Hermione shook her head fondly, 'and go to bed. I expect you to go talk to Chris tomorrow though.'

_Shit…_

'Right,' Harry nodded, 'of course, I'll try. Night Hermione.'

Hermione smiled, leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head and walked down the hallway towards her room, 'night Harry.'

(DEXTER POV)

_Tonight was the night. I was going to find him there, justice would finally be served for killing his son. The sick bastard. _

I smirked as I watched him walking drunkenly out of the strip club, a hooker on his arm as if it were an accessory. Not necessarily an accessory to be proud of in my opinion.

I watch as the hooker leaves to go somewhere. Probably to get something from her car. He's just standing there, in the alley now, swaying slightly. The intoxicated moron.

I walk forward, hiding in the shadows. As I always do. You'd think in a place like this, one would be afraid of the darkness. But I'm not. Not when I'm caring darkness around with me all the time, even when it's the brightest point of day.

I leap forward, the man doesn't have time to react as I push him to the ground, pinning him successfully as the animal tranquiliser in my hand pierces his neck and he falls limp, no need to pin him down.

I pick up his body and carry him on my shoulder, making sure the hooker isn't watching, I run to my own car and place him in the boot quickly before driving off. I see a lot of plastic wrap being in this mans future.

(***)

'_I'm fucking sick of living in constant competition with you Chris! And your fucking ex boyfriend! I know you're cheating on me!'_

_Chris sighed, 'babe-.'_

'_DON'T CALL ME THAT!'_

'_You have to understand!'_

'_Understand what? That at the end of the day you're just another fucking man whore ruining my life?!'_

'_Harry, please!'_

_Bang._

_Bang._

_**Bang**__._

Harry sat up, looking around the empty bedroom in a small moment of panic. For a moment he had thought he'd heard Chris shouting at him, calling him an asshole for killing him. Which Harry wouldn't deny, he was an asshole for killing Chris.

_Oh my God…_

Harry began crying.

_I killed Chris…_

He jumped out of bed and brought a jacket around his shoulders, placing his hands in his pockets and leaving the guest bedroom.

_What have I done?_

(***)

Harry didn't concentrate on where he was walking. As long as he could attempt to get out of that small, crowded guest bedroom at Hermione's apartment.

_As long as I can get out of my own head_.

A voice beside him made him jump. He turned around and glared at the man that had appeared beside him.

'You're not exactly succeeding in getting out of your own head right now, are you…'

'Piss off, Snape.'

'I wish I could,' Snape sneered, 'but for some reason, your mundane mind has chosen me to represent your mentor for your dark passenger.'

'Don't talk about that in public!' Harry barked, looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

'Don't be stupid,' Snape smirked, his smirk making Harry feel foreboding, 'you're the only one who can see me. You're the only one that can hear me. As of now if anyone were watching, it would look like you were staring off, into space, and talking to yourself.'

Harry glared at the man he knew only he could see, but sometimes, it really never felt that way, 'as I said, piss off. I don't need you around me all the time. I can handle my dark passenger all by myself.'

'Suit yourself.'

Severus Snape disappeared from Harry's view, making Harry feel a little more at ease with his surroundings. He had always felt slightly uncomfortable with Severus around. Chastising everything he did.

Harry turned around as he heard a low groan of pain, a crunch of bone hitting pavement and then sounds of scuffling.

'What the-?'

Harry looked into the dark alley, a man was throwing another man over his shoulder; the man carrying the unconscious one was looking at his surroundings. The man seemed to believe that no one was around and ran out of the alley. Harry followed slowly, going through the dark alley and bust the horrible smell of the dumpsters, he watched the man heave the unconscious man into the trunk of his car and speed off.

Harry had no idea why, but he felt a certain pull towards this man, '_I have to know what's going on_,' Harry thought to himself, '_I just have to_.'

'What makes you believe that?'

Harry rolled his eyes, good old Severus was back.

'I just have this feeling that I need to know what's going on.'

No reply.

Harry concentrated hard before disapperating then and there.

(***)

_**Thump**_**.**

_That's probably just the body hitting the door of the boot Dexter_.

'But it came from the roof Dexter?'

Dexter ignored his father in the front passenger seat as he continued to drive to an abandoned warehouse. Or in the case of his victim; his last move.

Victor Billshaw, a man who was respected amongst many, was a murderer. After having killed his son because he hadn't had the perfect grades and the father assumed that because of certain grades his son wouldn't have a future.

Mind you, the kid had only been seven and a half.

But Victor hadn't wanted that shame on the family, his son failed a few classes because of his continuous nose-bleeds and headaches and constant need for medication.

At least now the family wouldn't need to spend so much money on the kids medication. But if that's their first worry, they really need to sort out their priorities.

When Dexter was done with him though, the family wouldn't need to pay for an attorney either. They'd have all their money to themselves to spend on whatever they needed. Maybe a good funeral for the kid.

'Dexter, that noise was from the roof-.'

'Dad, shut up!' Dexter barked, 'I know what I'm doing! You have seen me doing this a million times before!'

That shut him up.

(***)

Harry landed with a thud on top of the car roof, not exactly the spot he had wanted to land, he was hoping to at least be in the large boot of the car, but maybe the roof was better. Minus the numerous cars that could have possibly seen him on top of there and alerted the driver that some strange young man was sitting atop of his car roof.

This is when Harry decided that maybe it would be best to turn himself invisible. To stop such things from happening.

As he did, it was weird to watch the newly formed traffic as the car entered a popular part in town, whiz by so quickly. It felt…refreshing.


	2. Chapter 2

Homicidal Tendencies.

Hello Harry Potter. Hello Dexter Morgan.

'Dex-.'

'I don't want to hear another word about something being weird,' Dexter got out of the car, the dirt beneath his shoes crunching, it sounded like tiny little bones snapping. Bone crunching had never been that much of an interest for Dexter. Unless in the end the only reason he was hearing it was because he was getting justice.

He may not believe him, but it felt good to play the role of a monster-like God.

Dexter went to the boot and quickly grabbed the body, dragging him carelessly across the ground, not having to worry about being seen; especially not near this abandoned warehouse. Whole point of coming here; it was abandoned.

Grabbing his kill tools, the numerous rolls of plastic wrap and a clear slide to add to his collection of blood slides; Dexter entered the warehouse, unaware that someone was watching his every move.

(***)

'_What is he doing?'_

'I assume he's going to kill the man,' Severus muttered from beside Harry, 'well…isn't the precious golden boy going to do something about it?'

'Snape, one more word and I swear to Merlin-.'

'I'm going.'

As Harry felt, somehow, that the man was go, he breathed in a shallow breath and climbed off the roof of the car, almost slipping as he landed on the dirt.

'Should I go in?'

No reply.

'Of course, the one time I need you to answer and you ignore me.'

Ignore again.

Harry huffed and pulled the jacket around him tighter as he attempted to quietly approach the abandoned warehouse.

He heard the crinkling of plastic wrap and shivered, the sound was a normal one, but sent a ripple of anticipation down his spine. He knew something was going to happen. He knew what was going to happen. And he wanted to see it. He wanted to know why it was happening.

(Dexter. Pov)

I watched as Victor's eyes opened up, the man, even though admittedly drowsy from the animal tranquilizer, was able to register that he was in a sticky situation, indeed, and that if he had the choice, he wouldn't be here on his own will.

'What do you want from me?!'

I smirk, maybe he's a little less drowsy than I originally thought. Oh well; only better for me.

'Justice.'

'What did I ever do to you?' the man barked, struggling underneath the wrap of plastic, joining him to my table, 'huh? What did I do?'

'Nothing to me, exactly,' I mutter, grabbing one of my knives and holding it up to the light. Ever noticed that whenever one examines their knife in front of another, the other instantly gets nervous? Maybe it's because they immediately know you're going to use it.

'Then what?!'

'You killed an innocent human being,' I say, lowering the knife, 'I may kill, but I don't kill innocent children.'

'Bull-.'

'I WOULD NEVER KILL A CHILD!' I shout, the man jumps, though, he hasn't really got much room to do that.

'It was the only way-.'

'To make sure no one knew of the embarrassment in your family?' I ask, 'he was only seven years old, he could have become better. He could have made you proud, but you never gave him the chance, he could have brought your family to justice after that problem with your father-.'

'Don't bring my father into this!'

I'm honestly surprised Victor didn't ask me how I knew about his father, but I continue on, 'interrupt me again and I'll cut off your tongue. You'll never interrupt anyone ever again.'

'What do you want?' the man asked, with a groan, 'please, I'll do anything, just let me go!'

'No Victor,' I walk towards Victor, lifting the knife directly above his heart, 'I'm not easy to…bribe!'

As I say the word bribe, I lower the knife forcefully, right into the mans chest, the blood instantly hitting the plastic wrap. The effect of blood hitting plastic wrap is a satisfying one.

Now; to clean up.

(***)

Harry gasped as he watched the man stab the man who appeared to be Victor. He wasn't horrified. He found the mans death, Victor, the man who had appeared to have killed his son…he found the death oddly; exhilarating.

'_Wow_,' Harry whispered. But obviously not quiet enough.

'Hello?' the man suddenly looked nervous, 'who's there?'

Crap…

'_what to do…should I just admit that I watched everything but I wont go tell the cops? Or should I run?'_

'Hello?' the man was slowly walking towards the hiding spot Harry had made for himself, between cardboard boxes and a stack of chairs, 'I know you're there…'

The boxes were suddenly swept aside and before Harry could react, a hand closed around his throat and he was slammed against the wall.

Blood trickled down from his mouth as the man shouted at him.

'Who are you?!'

'What do you want?!'

'How did you find me?!'

'Stop,' Harry muttered, 'too many questions…'

Dexter suddenly felt the urge to stop and released his hand from the other, younger man's throat.

'Explain.'

Harry stuttered as he began to explain, at the end he hastily promised, 'I swear, I wont tell anyone about what I saw!'

'How can I trust you?'

Harry stuttered, 'just…you can, I promise!'

'What's your name?'

'Harry; Harry Potter!'

There was no hesitation.

_That's either his real name, or he's a very skilled liar like I am_, Dexter thought.

But something told Dexter that this man wasn't lying to him, that he was being completely honest and that maybe it was safe to be completely honest back.

'I'm Dexter,' Dexter answered the unasked question hesitantly, 'Dexter Morgan.'

'Well…hello Dexter Morgan.'

'Hello Harry Potter.'

(***)

'Angel, have you seen Dexter?'

Angel looked up from his desk and shook his head, 'no, why?'

'Your sister says he's working late tonight, yet, he's not here.'

Angel shrugged, 'maybe he's gone to a strip club with Masuka or something.'

'Dexter, go to a strip club? With Masuka?' Debra scoffed, 'not fucking likely!'

'Sorry then, can't help you.'

Debra sighed and walked back into her office. It was hard enough being the new Lieutenant and trying to keep an eye on her brother at the same time.

He had been acting weirdly lately.


	3. Chapter 3

Homicidal Tendencies.

(**A/N: I may or may not have misplaced chapter three. So this is a re-write, so I'm really sorry if nothing makes sense.**)

Dexter sighed as he knocked on the door, a young woman answered.

'Umm…who are you?' the woman asked.

'Dexter Morgan,' he said, 'I'm looking for Harry Potter.'

The girl nodded, tying her bushy brown hair back and opening the door wide to allow Dexter in, 'Harry! Someone named Dexter is here to see you!'

Harry ran out of his room and stood in the hallway, 'what are you doing here?'

'We need to talk,' Dexter said, 'right now.'

Harry nodded, 'Hermione, I'm going to be out for a few hours, is that alright-.'

'Just go,' Hermione said, 'if it's important, go.'

(***)

'Where are we going?' Harry asked, looking out the window, hoping there would be some sign of where they were going.

'You'll find out soon enough,' was all Dexter said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Soon enough, Harry recognized that they were going back to the warehouse.

He shrugged and sat there, waiting until they got there calmly.

(***)

'Alright, so what do you want to talk about?' Harry asked, walking inside the warehouse, Dexter following him.

Harry was about to turn around when he felt something pierce his neck, he never got an answer to his question before his world turned black.

(***)

When Harry awoke, Dexter was standing over him, a scalpel in his hand as well as a rather large knife.

'No…' Harry whispered in shock, turning angry he shouted, 'I promised that I wouldn't say anything!'

'You killed your ex boyfriend though,' Dexter said, 'never told me that, did you.'

Harry bit his lip, 'well, maybe I was right in not telling you. It's not exactly any of your business.'

Harry flinched at the coldness of the knife blade was pressed against his throat, 'are you so sure about that? You saw what I did to that other man, you saw what I did to Victor. I made it my business.'

'Please just let me go,' Harry whispered, not wanting to seem to loud when Dexter was in such close proximity, 'please don't kill me…I'll never kill anyone again!'

Dexter continued to look into Harry's eyes, the emerald of his eyes, they didn't show a killer…they showed, if anything, an innocent, but broken, boy.

Dexter sighed and closed his eyes, counting to ten before cutting the plastic surrounding Harry's naked body, allowing him to sit up, tears were in Harry's eyes, 'thank you,' he said, 'thank you so much!'

Dexter tried not to look at him as Harry got off the table and grabbed his clothing.

Someone had survived. Someone had been able to get off of his table unharmed.

And it was Harry.

And if Dexter had his way, it would only be Harry.

'Come on,' Dexter said once Harry had put his clothing back on, 'I'll take you home.'

(**A/N: SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! I don't remember exactly what I wrote before and seeing as I've lost chapter three…but I hope this is good enough, I've written down the highlights of the chapter, so you didn't miss out on anything EXTREMELY important. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Homicidal Tendencies

'Harry, what happened?'

Harry smiled and walked through the front door, 'nothing, why?'

Hermione was starring at his cheek, 'you've got this massive cut on your cheek!'

Harry's eyes widened, _crap_.

'I fell over,' Harry said, 'and my face hit a piece of glass, but it's fine.'

'Come over here and let me check it out, it might be infected.'

'Hermione! I'm fine!' Harry exclaimed, making Hermione jump.

'Sorry,' she muttered, 'I guess, I'm just so used to helping you. And Ron not being around…well…you know…'

Harry nodded.

When Harry and Hermione had decided that they wanted to move away from England and move to Miami, Ron had decided he hadn't wanted to. His mother had already lost one son, she didn't need to lose another. Those were her words.

'I know,' Harry muttered, 'I'm sorry I was out so late. But…yeah, I'm just sorry, but I promise I'm fine.'

(Dexter POV)

I normally have dreams of blood. Watching it pool out of my next victim, me causing their pain after they've caused so many other people to go through pain normally helps me realize that even if I'm doing it in the wrong way, I'm doing the right thing.

But tonight, my dreams…they were different. But, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a good dream, but…I don't understand it.

I was lying in bed, trying to sleep and when I turned over.

'_Harry, could you please stop kicking me?'_

'_Sorry,' Harry continued to read the magazine he was flicking through, 'but you keep ignoring me, so I'm annoying you.'_

'_How was I ignoring you?'_

_Harry looked at him weirdly, 'you actually didn't hear what I said?'_

_Dexter shook his head._

_Harry sighed and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips, _

'_I love you, goodnight.'_

That's when I woke up.

I never dream about things like this, I'm not exactly a loveable person. But there's something about Harry that…I don't know. There's something about him that I never had with Rita, or Lumen. Harry's something special.

And then another question arose.

'Am I gay?'

(***)

'FUCKING HELL DEXTER WAKE UP!'

Dexter got up slowly and opened the door, seeing a pissed off Deb standing there.

'What's wrong Deb?'

'I've been trying to fucking call you all night Dex, learn to answer your fucking phone!'

Dexter opened the door wider to allow Debra to walk in, 'sorry Deb…'

'You better be, you should cook me some pancakes to make up for it,' Debra smiled, 'dad's style.'

Dexter smirked, 'I can try.'

(***)

'How are you feeling?'

'Better. I was fine to begin with anyway, Hermione.'

Hermione shook her head, 'if someone had just ripped off your arm, you would still say you were OK.'

Harry laughed, 'yeah, I guess I would.'

'So,' Hermione slid into place on a chair, '…this is going to be embarrassing…but I really have to ask…'

'What?'

'I-…' Hermione bit her lip and sighed, 'I heard you…_moaning_ last night…'

Harry cast his eyes downwards, blushing slightly.

'I just want to know who the guy is,' Hermione asked, 'was it Chris?'

'No.'

Hermione looked worried, 'so you're interested in someone else?'

'I wouldn't say interested,' Harry muttered, 'attracted to, yes. Hermione, I don't even see why I'm having this conversation with you.'

'Because I care.'

'Because you have a gay best friend and you need to talk about guys with me because it's what every teenage girl wants.'

'I'm not a teenager.'

'You were still chatting to an in-the-closet gay every night about guys.'

Hermione giggled, 'indeed I was.'

Harry smiled and looked at the TV.

'Chris Wilson was shot down in his apartment yesterday evening, we're now looking for this man-,' a picture of Harry flew up on the screen, 'he goes under the name of Harry Potter.'

'Harry?' Hermione was looking at him with tears in her eyes, 'Harry are you OK?'

Harry looked shocked, he thought that Hermione had caught on that Harry had killed Chris.

'Yeah,' Harry shook his head and looked down again, a few more seconds and he could look up again with fake tears in his eyes, 'I…I guess I know now why he wasn't talking to me.'

Harry looked up, the fake tears swimming in his eyes, 'I need some time alone,' Harry walked away from the kitchen and into the spare room, leaving an even more teary eyed Hermione behind.

(***)

'I found out where one of Potter's friend's lives,' Angel Batista said to the room of officers, 'Hermione Granger is the woman's name.'

Debra walked out of her office, 'did I hear right?'

'Depends on what you heard,' Angel said with a smirk.

'Don't fuck with Batista!' Debra exclaimed, 'did you find out where Potter is or not?!'

'Possibly,' he said with a nod, 'there's a possibility he's staying at Hermione Granger's place, would you like us to go stake it out now?'

'Please.'

(***)

Angel Batista knocked on the door of what was supposed to be Hermione Granger's place and waited, the door opened and a man with black hair and glasses answered.

'uh…hi?'

'Mr Potter?'

'Yeah…' Harry looked confused at the man.

'You need to come down with me to Miami Metro Homicide,' Angel said, 'you're not in trouble, we just need to ask you a few questions.'

Harry nodded, slightly nervous, 'err…OK…' he turned around and shouted down the hallway, 'HERMIONE, I'M GOING OUT!'

No reply.

'Could you wait a second?' Harry asked, 'she probably can't hear me because she's in the shower.'

Angel nodded and watched as the man walked down the hallway and banged his fist on one of the doors.

'What?!'

'I'M GOING OUT!' Harry shouted, 'I SHOULD BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS!'

There was a pause.

'ALRIGHT!'

Harry nodded and walked back towards the front door and closed and locked it behind him before walking with Batista to his car.

(***)

'So, who is Hermione Granger to you?' Angel asked, 'sister? Girlfriend? Friends with Benefits?'

Harry laughed, 'none of those, though I do consider her my sister, so I guess I'll just say she's my sister.'

'Where are your parents?'

Harry frowned, 'they died when I was one years old. They were murdered. That shouldn't matter. I assume we're here because of what happened to Chris.'

'You don't seem sad about it?'

'I heard it on the news this morning,' Harry answered, 'and I spent about two-three hours crying about it. If I cried anymore about it, I think my eyes would fall out of my head.'

Angel laughed a little, 'I guess that makes sense.'

'Look,' Harry began, 'don't get me wrong, I feel bad about Chris, but it really isn't my problem, even if I was dating the guy. I loved him, but…he was a bit of a jerk.'

'How so?' Angel asked.

'Well, he was constantly fucking his ex boyfriend and he was hiring hookers-.'

'So he was bisexual?'

Harry nodded, 'so, as you can see, I was kind of going to dump him anyway. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want him to die. Just…I don't know…'

'I understand,' Angel said.

'Really?'

'Yes,' Angel stood up, 'you can go home now if you want to Mr Potter, and the apartment has been cleaned and completely searched for evidence.'

Harry nodded, 'I don't think I could go back. Not after what's happened.'

(***)

Harry walked out of the interrogation room and was about to go into the elevator when he noticed something.

There, in the forensics area…

It was Dexter.

Harry walked into the elevator, breathing heavily.

He had admitted to killing his boyfriend to someone who worked with Miami Metro Homicide.

But Harry's breathing calmed down once he walked outside of the building.

Harry had seen Dexter kill someone. If Dexter told on him, he called tell on Dexter.


	5. Chapter 5

Homicidal Tendencies.

What the fuck Dexter?

Harry sat down on his bed in the spare bedroom of Hermione's apartment.

Dexter knew what he did and he was working with the people who were on his case.

Would Dexter tell on him before Harry could say a thing about Dexter? Would Dexter betray him like that?

Harry didn't know. He'd only just met the man.

There was a knock on Harry's door and Harry walked over and opened it, Hermione was looking worried.

'You OK Harry?'

Harry nodded, 'I'm fine. Just…still a little shocked. Leave him for a few hours and see what happens? He gets murdered,' Harry laughed tonelessly, 'I have a horrible sense of humour.'

Hermione shrugged, 'better to laugh than cry as they always say.'

'And who would they be?' Harry asked.

'Me,' Hermione hugged Harry tightly, 'if you need to talk., you know I'm here…right?'

Harry nodded, 'of course.'

Hermione smiled and nodded before leaving the room to go to her own bedroom.

Harry sat back down on his bed feeling worse than ever. He was lying to Hermione about everything. He wasn't even showing that he was happy about Chris's death.

He was a monster and dead awful liar.

(***)

Dexter sighed as he took a sip of coffee.

He hoped that Harry hadn't seen him in his office, though he thought he'd seen the mans eyes flick over towards his work station and widen before he had rushed into the elevator.

Dexter wanted to slam his face into the desk.

And the worst thing about it is that he didn't even know why.

He felt like he'd betrayed the guy. He'd only known him for almost a week, when he lied and didn't tell Debra things he never felt this bad. He'd been keeping from her for years, ever since he was twenty, that he was a serial killer.

And yet, he felt bad for not telling Harry that he worked for Miami Metro Homicide and that they were the people working on his case. To find out who had killed Chris.

Dexter threw the empty coffee cup into the bin and stared at his computer screen tiredly. He needed sleep. Not coffee.

(***)

Debra looked up from her desk and the stack of paperwork that was basically taller than her, up to her doorway.

'What's up Dex?'

Dexter shuffled uncomfortably in the doorway, 'I'm not exactly feeling the best Deb,' he bit his lip, 'do you mind if I go home, take the rest of the afternoon off?'

Debra looked worried, it was rare that Dexter got sick, 'sure, of course,' Debra said, 'just expect a call if something comes up.'

Dexter nodded and turned around, but was called back.

'Yeah?'

'You realize you can talk to me about anything, right Dex?'

Dexter frowned, 'er…yeah, I know that.'

Debra smiled, 'good, now…if you're not feeling well, go get some rest. I'll call you if anything actually interesting happens.'

Dexter nodded and left the doorway of Debra's office before he got called back again.

(***)

Dexter had been able to get Harry's phone number off of his phone when he had planned to kill him, he had gone to turn it off and had pressed the button.

He dialed in the number in the tiny **send to** box and sent Harry a message.

(***)

Re: unknown number.

_We need to meet up. Abandoned warehouse. _

_Dexter_.

Harry bit his lip, could he really trust Dexter again? What if he tried to kill him again? This time he was sure Dexter wouldn't hesitate so much and he would be dead before he could say Quidditch.

Harry shook his head, no, he hadn't done anything wrong. Not this time. Maybe Dexter just needed to talk. Maybe he would admit about working for Miami Metro.

What if this was a set up to get Harry arrested?

Harry could always go to the warehouse invisible and scope the area before meeting up with Dexter.

Harry nodded, that was the plan he was going to go with.

(***)

Harry apparated surprised that for once he didn't stumble and automatically turned himself invisible with a muttered spell and began to look around.

There were no cops in the bushes, no cop cars, no nothing. Everything seemed to be clear. Now he just had to look inside the warehouse and hope that Dexter wasn't preparing to kill him.

Harry took slow steps towards the door, it was already open and he walked inside.

Dexter was sitting on an upside down box, tapping his foot impatiently. There was no tranquillizer, no plastic wrap and Dexter was wearing normal clothing.

Dexter wasn't going to kill him.

Harry walked back outside and undid all spells before going back in.

'Harry, you came.'

Harry nodded, 'are you going to finally tell me that you work for Miami Metro?'

Dexter didn't look embarrassed or shocked, 'so you did see me.'

Harry nodded, 'recognized you immediately.'

Dexter nodded slowly, 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I couldn't risk you going out and telling people from Miami Metro what I did. You would get me fired. You would get me arrested. Or worse.'

'That's fine,' Harry lied, 'I understand,' that bit he didn't lie about, 'so, is that all I'm here for? For you to confirm that you're working for the guys who are trying to capture me?'

Dexter shook his head, 'no, not only that.'

'Then what?'

Dexter thought for a moment, before shaking his head again, 'you know what, never mind. It's stupid.'

'I'm sure it isn't that stupid,' Harry said matter of fact, 'otherwise you wouldn't have somehow managed to get my phone number and text me to meet you here.'

Dexter shrugged, 'it's not important now, never mind.'

Harry frowned, 'Dexter, if you don't tell me right now, I'll-.'

Harry was cut off as Dexter's mouth pushed on top of his.

Dexter was _kissing_ Harry.

Before Harry could even react properly, the kiss was over and Dexter was backing away, 'I'm really sorry!'

Harry shook his head and was about to say it was ok.

But Dexter ran out of the room and Harry stood there, rooted to the spot, unsure whether or not to chase after him.

(A/N: REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE BEAUTIFUL! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL TOO! OK; THANKS)


	6. Chapter 6

Homicidal Tendencies.

We really need to talk.

Re: Harry Potter.

We really need to talk about what happened. Give me a time and place and I'm there.

Dexter turned off his phone and dropped his head into his hands.

He couldn't believe he had actually _kissed_ Harry. What had given him the urge to? One dream? It had just been a dream. He didn't feel anything for Harry.

Well…obviously he did.

It just didn't make any sense. If he were to develop feelings for anyone, it would have to be Deb.

But he'd developed something for Harry. Harry was a male for Christsake!

Dexter slammed his fist atop of the coffee table. Maybe he did need that rest that Debra had told him to take.

(***)

'Harry?'

Harry looked up, 'yeah?'

'I'm going out tonight,' she said simply, 'if you're going out at some point, remember to lock up.'

Harry nodded and turned back to look at the TV.

'Harry, is there something you're hiding from me?'

Harry turned around, looking confused, 'I would never keep anything from you Hermione,' he said, sounding slightly upset, 'you're my bestfriend.'

Hermione smiled, 'good to know,' she looked down at her watch, 'well, I have to go right now to…hang out with some other friends of mine. I hope you don't mind-.'

'No,' Harry said, 'you shouldn't have to stay home all the time, go out and have some fun.'

Hermione laughed, 'thanks, I'll see you later.'

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione walked out the front door, he turned back to the TV with a sigh of relief.

He hadn't been upset because he thought Hermione had doubted him.

No, he was upset because he thought she had finally connected all the pieces of the puzzle together and had figured out that Harry had killed Chris.

(A*Week*Later)

Dexter had hardly gotten any sleep. He kept thinking about Harry and everything that had happened that day in the abandoned warehouse. It wasn't normal for Dexter to feel this way about someone. He hadn't even felt this much for Rita.

Every night, when Dexter was at least half asleep, he swore he could Harry's voice.

How furious he had sounded when he asked Dexter whether he was finally going to tell him that he worked for Miami Metro Homicide.

He could remember the feel of the younger man's stunned lips on his, they had been really soft. And then he had run away, without even finding out what Harry would have done next.

He had to do something about this.

(***)

Harry was woken up by the ringing of his mobile phone, with a sigh he picked it up and answered it.

'Hello?' Harry said groggily.

Harry hardly kept up as the voice on the other side of the line muttered off an address.

'Eight-thirty. We need to talk,' and then he hung up.

Harry immediately knew it was Dexter and quickly wrote down the address before looking at the time.

'Seven o'clock!' Harry exclaimed, 'fuck you Dexter.'

Harry wasn't exactly a morning person.

He quickly grabbed some clothes, he planned on having a shower and coffee before leaving.

(***)

At eight-thirty on the dot, there was a knock on Dexter's door and he walked over to answer it.

'Eight-thirty on the dot,' Dexter said, 'I never saw you as someone who was punctual.'

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into Dexter's apartment when the door was widened for him to get through, 'nice place you've got here.'

Dexter nodded and closed the door, 'it's alright. Nothing too flash.'

Harry looked around and noticed there was a toy on the ground, 'you have a kid?'

'Yeah,' Dexter nodded, 'his names Harrison.'

Harry laughed, 'Harrison…that's original.'

Dexter gave Harry a quick smile before picking up the toy and walking into another room, Harry followed him and noticed that this apartment was connected to the one next door. A little boy with blonde hair was tucked in his bed, still sound asleep.

'He's adorable,' Harry said with a soft smile, 'where's his mother?'

Dexter frowned, 'died. Was murdered by someone I didn't kill early enough.'

Harry looked up, his eyes wide, 'wow…I'm sorry…'

'Not your fault,' Dexter shrugged, 'no point in apologizing. I ended up killing the fucker who did it in the end anyway.'

Harry nodded, 'good.'

_Good?_ Dexter shook his head in disbelief, 'are you not…creeped out?'

Harry shook his head, 'not really.'

'Why not?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know…I just think it's normal…in a way…I spent several years trying to find and kill the guy who killed my parents. Mind you he was a fucking maniac and trying to take over the world.'

Dexter's eyebrows lifted to his hairline, 'really? Did you kill him?'

Harry nodded, 'I finally killed him when I was seventeen years old. He'd been after me since I was eleven.'

'That's fucked up.'

'You could say that.'

Harry walked back into the lounge-room and after a hand gesture, plunked himself down on the couch.

'We need to talk about what happened in that warehouse,' Harry said after Dexter had sat down next to him, 'we need to talk about why.'

Dexter nodded, he knew that had been coming.

'Why Dexter?' Harry asked, 'why did it happen? What made you kiss me?'

Dexter shrugged, 'it just…happened.'

'It must have happened for a reason,' Harry said, 'you don't just randomly kiss someone for no reason.'

Dexter sighed, 'I've…been having…dreams…'

'About me?' Harry asked, sounding shocked. Not disgusted; which was a bonus and a slightly good sign to Dexter, just shocked.

Dexter nodded.

'What type?' Harry asked, even though he already had a faint idea.

'Well…just…' Dexter bit his lip, this was awkward enough as it is. Meeting up with Harry, the tension in the air due to that kiss between them. And now they were talking about it, 'I have dreams where…we're together. We're kissing and you love me…and…' Dexter sighed, 'they're stupid.'

'I'm sure they aren't,' Harry said, 'over the years I've learned that you dream things for a reason.'

Dexter looked at Harry and all he wanted to do was kiss those lips again, the light pink skin of them shone in the light, if only he had the guts to inch a little closer.

But he didn't need to. Harry closed the distance between them, Harry was kissing him softly, a way he had never been kissed before, this was something new, something special that no one else could have given him, even if they'd tried.

Dexter's arms wrapped around Harry, his hands rubbing against the other man's back, Harry's hand was on his leg, rubbing softly, soothingly.

But then…

The door opened and Harry and Dexter broke apart and turned towards the door, Deb was standing there, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

'What the fuck Dex?!'


	7. Chapter 7

Homicidal Tendencies.

'Dexter, what the fuck is going on?'

Harry was sitting in Dexter's loungeroom awkwardly while Debra and Dexter were in the kitchen discussing what Debra had walked in on.

'I can explain Deb-.'

'That you were just making out with a guy! Also our Person of Interest!'

'I'm right here you know,' Harry shouted from the loungeroom, Debra threw a glare at Harry before looking back at Dexter.

'How long has this been going on for, huh?' Debra asked, 'what else have you been hiding from me?'

_Maybe the fact that I'm a serial killer_, Dexter thought.

'It hasn't been going on for very long Deb,' Dexter answered, 'in fact…that was only our second kiss.'

'Still doesn't make up for the fact that you're…I don't know…ramming your tongue down the throat of our Person of Interest.'

'He can't be a person of interest because he was with me!' Dexter shouted, 'he has an alibi! The night Chris was murdered, he was with me.'

Debra frowned, 'see; why don't I believe you?'

'Because you overreact!'

Debra shook her head, 'Potter.'

Harry looked up, 'oh, do I exist now?'

'Don't be smart with me, I could shoot you through the head right now if I wanted to!'

'If you wanted to…'

'Harry, don't push her,' Dexter said, 'she may not shoot you, but she has a good hit on her.'

Harry stood up, 'what?'

'Is it true you were with Dexter?'

Harry nodded without hesitation.

Debra shrugged, 'alright. But; what does this make you Dex?'

Dexter frowned, 'what do you mean?'

'What's your deal!' she exclaimed, 'gay? Bi? Pan?'

'Pan?'

'Pansexual!' Debra exclaimed, 'it's like I'm talking to a brick wall!'

'I-I don't know,' Dexter shrugged.

'How can you not know!?' Debra was beginning to get frustrated, 'you went through High-School! Everyone finds out what their sexuality is at that point!'

'I had other things on my mind.'

_Which is true, I was attempting not to kill everyone I hated just for the fun of it_, Dexter thought, trying not to smile.

Debra shook her head, 'fine, well…call me whenever you finally decide what's the fuck is going on in that fucked up brain of yours. I came here to tell you that Masuka got some information on your little boy toy over here,' Debra said, looking at Harry as she said so much to Harry's annoyance, 'but I'm sure you've got all the information you need…' she trailed off, 'and much more.'

(Three*Weeks*Later)

'So where are you going out to now?' Jamie asked, 'you seem to go out somewhere every night Dexter. Are you seeing someone.'

Dexter smiled, 'no Jamie.'

'I don't believe you,' Jamie beamed, 'come on, who's the girl?!'

_I wouldn't say girl, _Dexter smirked.

'Dex?'

The smirk slid from Dexter's face, 'I'm not seeing anyone, not seeing any girls. Just…getting away from work and the apartment for awhile.'

'But you do it every night almost!' Jamie exclaimed, 'surely you're starting to miss Harrison!'

Dexter nodded, 'I do miss Harrison a lot, but…well…some days he's probably better off without me.'

(***)

'Are you sure you want to do this Harry?'

'I've done it before Dexter,' Harry groaned, 'I'm not scared of doing it.'

Dexter nodded before pulling out of the drive way and speeding off, 'so, where to?'

'Gym,' Dexter muttered, 'then we wait and we'll get him.'

'I don't know how you've been able to kill this many people without getting caught,' Harry muttered, 'or at least without help.'

'When I was a boy my father taught me this code, a code to go by so I didn't get into trouble. So I didn't get caught. I've always followed the code…well…until now,' Dexter smiled at Harry and Harry had a feeling that there was something about not letting lovers in on the secret.

'So who is this guy?' Harry asked, 'what did he do?'

'Raped' Dexter muttered, 'and murdered three girls, hasn't been caught.'

'How did you find out then?' Harry asked.

Dexter shrugged, 'we discovered two bodies years ago and I already had a feeling that William Herrin had something to do with it. Then I caught trying to dig up and hide the third. I wasn't able to kill him that night because Deb ended up calling me and telling me that she had been made Lieutenant. And so I had to go and celebrate with her.'

'Had to,' Harry said, 'you make it sound like going to parties and such is some sort of punishment.'

'I've never been one for large, extensive crowds,' Dexter said, 'unless they're dead bodies.'

Harry shrugged, 'at least they're silent.'

'Exactly.'

(***)

Dexter pushed the overweight body into the boot of his car with the help of Harry.

'Thanks,' he muttered, walking towards the front seat of the car, Harry hoped into the passenger seat, 'anytime.'

Does he actually mean, anytime, or is he just trying to show that this doesn't freak him out at all?

Dexter looked over at Harry and was surprised by just how calm he looked. There was no way his calmness was faked.

He did say he had his own dark passenger.

(***)

'Hello?'

'Hi, this is Debra Morgan, I was wondering whether Harry was home.'

'Uh…no sorry, he went out a few hours ago and isn't home yet. Why?'

'Oh, I was just wondering, because my brother Dexter isn't home either.'

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed, 'yeah, I know Dexter. They probably went out together.'

'Ok, well…thanks.'

Hermione hung up the same time as Debra did and she sighed, Harry had been going out a lot lately ever since this Dexter guy had come over to the apartment.

Something clicked in Hermione's mind.

What if Harry and Dexter were dating?

Hermione didn't know whether she was happy for Harry or appalled. How could he date someone so soon after Chris's death?

(***)

'Let me go!'

'Oh shut up!' Harry shouted, 'how the hell do you deal with these people Dexter?'

'I don't,' Dexter smirked, 'and I do, there's not much I have to deal with because they'll soon be dead.'

Harry laughed, causing slight unease to the man plastic wrapped to the table. Well, more unease than he was already feeling.

'What do you want, I'll give you anything, I swear, just let me go!'

Dexter turned to look at the obese man on his table, 'is that what those girls did? Beg for you to let them go, just so you wouldn't rape them. You wouldn't kill them.'

The man stayed silent but continued to attempt to struggle in the plastic wrap.

'Normally, I spend a lot of time, torturing you emotionally,' Dexter said, 'but tonight, I really haven't got the time. I have a date you see.'

'I don't give a fuck about your date!' the man shouted, 'the little slut's probably a cunt anyway!'

'Oi!' Harry shouted, the mans head turned to look at him, 'I'm over here. I'm not a slut.'

The man's face twisted into a look of disgust, he turned to look at Dexter, 'faggot,' he spat at him.

'How dare-.'

'Dexter, stop for a minute,' Harry said from where he was sitting, 'give me the knife.'

Dexter frowned, 'but-.'

'Just give me the knife, trust me.'

Dexter nodded and held out the knife by the blade. Harry grabbed the handle and walked towards the obese man on the table. He held the knife above the mans chest, taking deep breaths.

Dexter walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, 'do it,' he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded and without any extra given thought, stabbed the man right in the middle of the chest.

Harry watched as the light disappeared from the now, dead man's, eyes.

(***)

'How do you feel?' Dexter asked while driving Harry back to Hermione's apartment building.

'Good,' Harry said, 'great. That…felt…'

'Horrible?'

'Brilliant,' Harry corrected, 'it felt…right. You wouldn't think it would but it did.'

Dexter nodded, 'did you enjoy dinner?'

Harry nodded, 'yeah, I didn't realize how hungry I was.'

Harry looked at Dexter, 'Dex? What's wrong?'

Dexter was looking worried, Harry didn't like it.

'Harry; you have to promise me something.'

Harry looked confused, 'I've already promised that I would never tell anyone-.'

Dexter cut him off as they drove into the driveway of the apartment building and both men got out of the car. Dexter walked over to Harry and said softly, but with such an intensity that Harry couldn't have denied him even if he had wanted to.

'I need you to promise me, that if we break-up…that you don't become some crazy, psycho, serial killer,' Dexter said.

'Because you wouldn't want another one roaming the town?'

Not exactly what I was thinking¸ Dexter thought.

'Yes. So, promise me?'

'I promise,' Harry said, 'I would never become like that.'

That's what they always say, then it always turns for the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

Homicidal Tendencies.

'Harry, I wanted to ask you something.'

Harry looked up from his lying position on the bed, he had been asleep, but he had heard the door open and woken up automatically.

'Mmm? Wassup?'

'Oh,' Hermione looked apologetic, 'were you asleep? I'm sorry.'

'It's fine,' Harry said, 'I probably would have woken up sooner or later. But before I answer questions I need a coffee.'

Hermione nodded.

'Could you chuck me that shirt?' Harry asked, pointing at a box where a blue shirt was hanging out of it.

Dexter and Harry had gone by the other day too pick up most, if not all, of Harry's belongings from his apartment.

'It was nice of Dexter to do that for you,' Hermione said, 'go to your dead ex boyfriends apartment and pick up all your things…not all friends would do that for you.'

'I'm sure you would,' Harry said with a smile, standing up and putting the shirt on.

Hermione shrugged, 'maybe, but I've always been squeamish around…dead people.'

Harry shook his head, 'oh, no the apartment was clean.'

'How would you know that?' Hermione asked automatically.

'Uh…Dexter told me,' Harry said, using the same tone of voice one would use to say "duh."

'Right…of course.'

(***)

Hermione watched Harry as he drank his coffee. Unsure how to start the conversation.

'Harry. Would you ever consider dating anyone again…after…what happened to Chris?'

Harry looked at Hermione weirdly, 'of course I would! I can't be alone forever. I'd get easily frustrated with everything.'

Hermione bit her lip, 'how soon after Chris's death?'

Harry shrugged, 'oh I don't know…maybe five, six months.'

'You're dating Dexter aren't you.'

Hermione looked shocked, realizing that the words had just spilled out of her mouth without her even thinking of the consequences. Not that many occurred.

'No,' Harry said.

'You're lying,' Hermione said, 'I know how you act around someone when you're dating someone. And what I've seen between you and Dexter, very limited vision that is; it's…real. I've never seen it before, but I know what it means.'

Harry sighed and looked away from Hermione.

'How serious is it?' she asked.

'It isn't that serious.'

Yeah, piss in someone else's pocket Harry, Harry thought to himself.

'Have you had sex?'

'Hermione!'

'Well have you!?'

Harry shook his head, 'no…we haven't.'

Hermione shook her head disbelieving.

'I swear I haven't!'

'Sure…and I didn't attempt to free house-elves in fifth year.'

(***)

Harry unlocked the door into Dexter's apartment and let himself in, closing the door behind him, he heard the shower running and decided to sit on the couch and wait for Dexter to get out.

When Dexter did, he wasn't even shocked to see Harry waiting on the couch, flicking through one of Jamie's magazines.

'I can't see how anyone would be able to wear heels like these without breaking their neck,' Harry said, 'you really have to wonder how transvestites do it.'

Dexter shook his head fondly, 'are these the thoughts that normally corrupt your mind?'

Harry shrugged, 'something like that.'

Dexter leaned down and kissed Harry softly, as he was about to pull back, Harry's hand reached up and tangled itself in the hair at the nape of Dexter's neck, the kiss became more firm, more intimate.

'I think we should take this to the bedroom,' Dexter said between kissing Harry's neck, Harry smirked, 'lead the way!'

(***)

Debra hit her head upon the table, not caring who saw, and groaned.

They still hadn't found Chris's killer and they were no closer to doing so. No evidence had turned up at all to help their search.

'Whoever did this,' Debra muttered through gritted teeth, 'is one crafty fucker!'

(***)

'Oh, god…harder!' Harry moaned as Dexter thrust into him, Dexter making small noises of pleasure every now and then.

It had taken awhile, but Harry had led Dexter through the ritual of gay sex, it made Harry want to laugh thinking about it, how embarrassed Dexter had been, not knowing anything about it even though he'd heard about it a million times.

Harry bit his lip so hard, nearly causing it to bleed, as another wave of pleasure hit him.

'G-gonna, oh god, oh merlin, gonna come, ohhh…!'

With a loud cry, Harry came all over his and Dexter's stomachs, panting heavily and breathing in the smell of sweat and sex.

Dexter grunted a few more times before coming inside of Harry, breathing just as heavily before kissing Harry's neck tiredly.

'That was…'

'Great?' Harry asked.

'More…more than great,' Dexter said with a smile, 'that was fucking fantastic!'

Harry beamed and kissed Dexter softly, 'I'm glad you think so.'

Dexter raised his eyebrow for a moment, 'though, there was something you said before while you were about to come that confuses me.'

Harry looked worried, 'what did I say?'

'You said, "oh, Merlin.",' Dexter looked bemused, 'are you some other sort of geek or something.'

Harry sighed, he hadn't told Dexter about him being a wizard. He didn't know how to bring it up.

'It's a really long story and you wouldn't believe me anyway,' Harry said, 'but I reassure you. I'm not one of those…geeky-nerdy people who…I don't know…enjoy magic tricks or whatever.'

Dexter continued to look at him with the same expression, before laughing.

'I swear I'm not!' Harry explained, 'I'm more than that.'

(A/N: OK; so someone wonders why I ship Hexter. Well, simple.

1. Technically, contradicting your statement of "they've never met" they technically have. Michael. (Dexter Morgan) and Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) will be starring in a movie together, called "Kill Your Darlings." If you would like more evidence, type into Google Images "Michael. and Daniel Radcliffe" and you'll find multiple pictures of them together.

2. Here's the philosophy as to why Hexter works. People who don't even ship Hexter have agreed with this philosophy and think it's a very good one.

(this is just a copy paste job from a status I made on my Harry Potter Facebook page); OK; so some people still don't understand why I ship Hexter and still don't think it makes sense. It makes perfect sense to me, here's my philosophy.

OK; so as we all know, Harry saw his mother get murdered in front of him as a one year old (and Dexter saw his mother get murdered in front of him when he was three) . And yes, Harry turned out to be a pretty decent kid. But he could have easily become like Voldemort as well because of seeing the death of his mother at such a young age. He could have turned out to be a psychopath, murderer who killed people left right and centre. He could have easily become like Dexter Morgan, except evil.

And so? If Dexter Morgan existed in the Potterverse or Harry Potter existed in the...Dexterverse? Who could possibly be able to save Harry from becoming like Voldemort? (other than Dumbledore or something) DEXTER COULD!

And hey, if you can make Drarry work and stuff like that, you don't really have to question the Hexter relationship part.

Dexter would teach Harry to keep control of his dark passenger, how to keep it tame and only use it for good and not just kill completely random, innocent people.

Now don't just go "it still doesn't make sense *derp*" because, seriously, think about it, think about all the possibilities and you'll realize. Harry could have become a serial killer. He could have become just another Voldemort (hopefully with a nose. I'm not attracted to noseless people. Yes. That's right. I find Harry Potter/Daniel Radcliffe attractive. So sue me. I don't have any money or anything so don't bother)

But, yeah, that's my philosophy. That's why I ship it. That's why I created the ship. That's why I felt the NEED to create the ship. Just to me, it makes a lot of sense. This could have happened in Harry Potter. Obviously not the Hexter bit. But Harry could have seriously become evil and if Dexter Morgan existed in the Harry Potter series and both were gay, Dexter could have quite easily helped save Harry from becoming like Voldemort and they could have easily started dating due to their similarities.

Ok; so there is my philosophy and the reason I ship Hexter. Next person who asks me this can read this.

-Vozana666- (go like my Facebook page "I ship Harry Potter and Dexter Morgan: Deal with it." it's holding an admin contest)


	9. Chapter 9

Homicidal Tendencies.

He paced back and forth, looking down at the man he had just killed, blood was still pooling and dripping from the five stab wounds in his chest.

'Anything else?'

The man nodded, 'pass me that knife.'

The other man did as he was asked and passed the knife over. The man looked down at, who used to be, Mario Hall and carved a pentagram into his forehead, the wound bleeding instantly.

'I believe our job here is done Louis,' the man said to his assistant, 'it's a shame, he was such a good man.'

Louis ignored all this, 'who are we after now sir?'

'Dexter,' he said, 'Dexter Morgan.'

(***)

Harry woke up, arms loosely circled his waist and he smiled and snuggled more into the warmth, he knew Dexter would have to wake up soon for work and then Jaime would come and babysit Harrison. But Harry couldn't help but wish that he and Dexter would never have to get out of this bed.

'Morning to you too,' Dexter muttered groggily, still half asleep.

Harry smirked, 'you sound tired, why not stay home today?'

'You know I can't.'

Harry smiled, 'I know.'

Dexter's phone rang and Dexter seemed to wake up immediately a\s he lunged for it.

'Hello?'

'_Hey Dex, I'm not going to be able to babysit today_,' Jamie's voice said through the over side of the phone, '_I've got a cold and I don't want Harrison to get sick and I'm sure you don't either_.'

Dexter sighed, 'yeah, I don't.'

'_I'm sorry!_'

'It's fine Jamie, I'll think of something,' Dexter said before hanging up the phone.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'Jamie's sick, so she can't come over and babysit Harrison for me.'

Harry thought for a moment, 'I could do it if you'd like.'

'You sure?' Dexter asked, his eyes wide, 'I wouldn't want-.'

'It's not like I've got anything else to do Dex,' Harry cut him off, 'I don't have a job or anything.'

Dexter nodded, 'thanks.'

'No problem.'

(Harry POV)

End up sleeping with a guy and then you take care of his kid. One night stands don't normally go like this. But even I know this is so much more than a one night stand. Maybe that is what I was aiming for originally. After Dexter attempted to kill me. It sounds stupid, some guy tries to murder you and he doesn't, he lets you free, he allows you to live another day. And the first thing you do; plan how the hell you're going to bed him.

It makes me sound like a whore to be honest.

I'm not. I guess it was just the fact that Chris…he never really ever gave me what I wanted in a man. I wanted a nice family, a nice guy who didn't cheat; a guy who would love me and treat me with respect.

So what do I get?

A guy who's a complete jerk, who continues to act all innocent even though almost every night he's out gambling and trading out hookers with his mates, wasting all the money I've earned, just for a good fuck.

After the first time we had sex, I wouldn't let him touch me. That must have annoyed him. It _obviously_ annoyed him. Otherwise he would have never gone out to go get hookers.

Don't get me wrong, first time, it was great. But there was something off about it. Something that didn't seem right.

The term is "making love."

I didn't feel loved. Not at all.

So I stopped it from happening and he went back to his ways, before he met me and I tried to act that I didn't know or that I was at least ok with that. Of course I wasn't, but you do stupid things for the people you love.

Well, the people you think you love.

I've figured out that recently…I didn't really love Christopher. He was just a one night stand in reality. Yeah, we lived together. But we had sex once and after that, Chris would go out, spend our money on hookers and try to win more with gambling, he'd come home, pretend he was out, not doing what he had actually been doing, kiss me goodnight and go to bed and I would soon follow. We slept in the same bed, but for Christ sake, I've slept in the same bed as both Ron and Hermione, so it obviously means nothing.

But with Dexter, everything seems different. Yeah, I've only known the guy for a few weeks. Hell, almost a month. But he's made me feel like Chris never even attempted to make me feel. Dexter makes me feel love and yet Dexter believes he doesn't even have a heart, or love that he can feel and share. But I'm ok with that. Because he isn't out there hiring hookers to take care of his sexual appetite and he isn't out getting drunk and gambling to he's poor as all shit and can hardly afford a taxi to bring him home.

Dexter's not like that.

Maybe I love him. Maybe it's too soon to say that.

Maybe I've just found a good person after a bad one.

Which is weird to say, considering Dexter is a serial killer and all Chris did was gamble his fucking arse off.

(Still Harry POV)

I have to admit, little Harrison is kind of cute, he looks a lot like his mother, from the pictures I've seen of Rita, but there's Dexter in him, for sure.

But I don't care that Harrison belongs to another person, that he had a mother. I still consider him as my own, in a way.

I've always been a little…protective? Around kids. Their innocence; the fact that they haven't had to live a horrible, maybe even normal, life yet. It makes you feel as if you still have some hope in the world, even when everything seems to be falling from an extremely high building and falling _splat_

onto the ground and shattering into a million pieces.

Though, maybe I'm just getting overly attached. And I didn't want that to happen. I could creep Dexter out like that.

'Truck!'

I look down at Harrison, he's pointing at a large truck sitting in his toy box. I smile at him before grabbing it and handing it to him.

I still find it slightly weird, when I see kids that have loving parents, who would do anything for them.

When I had an Uncle who would like the bash the shit out of me before chucking me into a cupboard. With no toys.; the best I could do was build myself a fake cave with the small sheet covering the cot in the room.

Wasn't that fun without a flashlight.

(***)

'He's got a pentagram carved into his forehead,' Angel noted, 'Wiccan perhaps?'

'Devil worshipping assholes,' Quinn muttered.

'Actually, the pentagram isn't a Satanic symbol,' Dexter said, walking underneath the yellow tape surrounding the crime scene and looking down at the mans forehead, 'Angel's right. Wiccan – Pagan symbol.'

Angel looked smug over at Quinn who just shrugged and began looking around the scene for any evidence in the dungeon like room, to indicate who their killer was.

'Masuka, surprised you haven't come up with some charming, dirty minded comeback to amuse us all,' Angel said distractedly, helping Quinn with his job from where he stood.

'I'm still thinking of something,' Masuka said, 'oh wait! – a girl can be Wiccan in my bed anytime,' Masuka's trademark inappropriate laughter followed this statement.

'I don't get it,' Deb commented, Angel nodded.

'You know, Wiccan, wicked? A girl can be Wiccan – A girl can be wicked in my bed anytime – you know what? Forget I said anything.'

Deb shook her head and looked at Dexter, 'so, anything out of the norm here?'

'Other then the massive pentagram?' Dexter asked, 'nope.'

Debra crouched low next to Dexter and whispered, knowing no one would overhear.

'And what about you and Harry?' Debra asked, 'any trouble in paradise?'

Dexter shook his head, 'no. In fact, I feel happier than I ever have.'

'When are you going to come out to everyone?' Debra asked, 'soon you wont be able to hide the fact that you're dating a guy.'

'I'll keep it in till then,' Dexter said, 'besides, it's not really anyone's business.'

'I kind of find it weird that you're dating someone with the same name as our dad. And your son.'

'Harrison's name is Harrison.'

'But his nickname could have always been Harry,' Debra said, 'and our father's name is Harry. Don't you find it weird that you're dating a guy. Named Harry?'

'Bad luck with the name,' Dexter said, 'it's deciding to haunt me.'

Debra sighed, 'sure,' she slapped Dexter's back affectionately, 'whatever you want to believe, bro.'


	10. Chapter 10

Homicidal Tendencies

Debra attacks.

'Good, you're here,' Debra said, letting herself into Dexter's apartment, scaring the hell out of Harry in the process.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asked, sounding suspicious, 'you're meant to be at work.'

'Yeah, well, I'm lieutenant,' Debra said, 'I do whatever the fuck I want; whenever I want.'

Harry nodded slowly, not gutsy enough to tell Debra not to swear in front of Harrison, who was sitting in a corner, distractedly playing with a Thomas train engine set.

'I need to ask you something,' Debra suddenly said, 'I guess you could call it an interrogation.'

'If this is about my ex-.'

'It isn't about your murdered ex,' Debra hastily said, 'it's about you and Dexter.'

Harry sat and waited as Debra sat down next to him and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

'Are you using him?' Debra asked, 'to-I don t know-protect you from getting arrested when we finally discover that you murdered your ex?'

'You said this wasn't about my ex boyfriend!' Harry exclaimed, 'besides! I didn't kill Chris! I would never do that to anyone!'

Debra didn't look convinced, 'Dexter isn't gay-.'

'He's probably bisexual!'

'I don t think he's even that,' Debra said, 'are you blackmailing him somehow? You murder your ex boyfriend, you realize how alone you are without him. Your eyes land on Dexter so you try to seduce him, it doesn't work, so you blackmail him with something so he'll date you so you don't tell everyone about Dexter you know that no one else does.'

Harry wanted to hit her, fuck the fact that she was a girl, he wanted to fucking kill her right now.

'Fuck you!' Harry said, standing up, 'how fucking dare you! How can you even suggest such a thing?!'

'It happens in real life, fuckers do this shit,' Debra said.

'Well I m not like the other fuckers in this world!' Harry shouted, 'I feel something for Dexter!' Harry sighed, knowing what to say that would get Debra off his back, 'I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!' he lied.

Debra smiled happily, Harry felt confused.

'Good,' Debra said, 'that's all I wanted to hear,' she stood up and walked over to Harry, engulfing him in a huge hug.

'Welcome to the family motherfucker.'

(***)

When Dexter got home, he was surprised to see Debra and Harry sitting and laughing as they watched something on Harry's laptop, drinking beer.

'Uhh hi?'

'Hey Dex!'

'Hey,' Harry said, giving Dexter the sweetest smile, 'how was work?'

'Fine, Dexter said, 'no new evidence on the Wiccan killer.'

'Wiccan killer?' Harry asked, 'you never told me about some Wiccan killer.'

'It's a new case,' Dexter said, 'I haven't really had the chance to talk about it, I've been working my ass off, thinking where I could possibly find evidence.'

Harry looked at Dexter, 'I understand.'

'So what are you laughing at?' Dexter asked, placing the bag that carried all his forensics supplies on the bench.

'We're watching Family Guy,' Debra asked, 'how lame are we?'

'Right,' Dexter rolled his eyes and grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge, 'so Harrison went down well?'

'Yeah,' Debra said, 'I put him to bed while Harry cooked us food.'

'I'm a great cook,' Harry said with a smirk.

'It was toast!' Debra exclaimed, 'anyone can cook toast!'

'And anyone can burn it!'

Dexter smiled, it was good to see Debra and Harry get along, seeing as Debra had been so formidable to Dexter dating a guy before.

(***)

'How are we going to find Mr Morgan?'

'I'll figure it out,' the man replied, 'it shouldn't even take that long.'

'If you say so, boss.'

'I do say so.'

(***)

Harry lay down next to Dexter, panting heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead, he felt Dexter's hand grip his cock again and moaned as the hand began stroking.

It was going to be a long night.

(***)

'Harry, are you sure it's OK?'

'Yeah, it's fine.'

'I hate to pull you away from-.'

'I'm not doing anything else today,' Harry said, picking up Harrison and poking the tip of the little boy's nose, making him giggle, 'besides, I love taking care of Harrison, he's adorable!'

Dexter smirked before walking forward and giving Harry a chaste kiss, 'must come with the name.'

Harry rolled his eyes and slapped his shoulder fondly, 'go to work, we ll be here when you get home.'

'You better be.'

(7:30PM)

'Someone's inside, you'd think he'd have a job.'

'He obviously doesn't.'

'Time to break in William,' the man said to William, 'we're going to kill him and get out of there.'

'Simon,' William sounded worried, 'have you not heard about the stories? About Dexter Morgan?'

'No; what stories?'

William shook his head, 'don't worry about it.'

(***)

'Come on Harrison, time for bed kiddo.'

Harrison nodded and hugged Harry's legs tightly before running off to his bedroom on his side of the apartment. Harry had never seen Harrison so compliant.

'You OK buddy?' Harry asked, 'I've never seen you obey so well.'

Harrison gave a cheeky smile before climbing into bed, 'tuck in?'

Harry nodded and tucked Harrison in and kissing him softly on the head, he was about to grab a book from the bookshelf when he heard the kitchen door open.

(***)

Dexter pushed the car door open and looked up to his apartment door, expecting it to see it closed, he was shocked to see it open, and with two men standing outside of it.

They were both holding guns.

Harry and Harrison were both in there.

Dexter dived under the seat of the drivers chair and pulled the knife hidden underneath from the strap there, before getting out of the car slowly, not closing the door in case it got the two men's attention.

'You can fuck with me', Dexter muttered, 'but not with my family.'

(***)

Harry grabbed the wand out of the wand holster attached to his leg and held it out in front of him as he left Harrison's room and slowly walked towards the hallway entrance to Dexter's side of the apartment. He knew Dexter wasn't meant to be home yet.

He poked his head around the corner and saw two men, carrying guns, entering the kitchen, looking ready to shoot at whatever moved.

Harry jumped out and directed the wand at the two men and at the same time, Dexter appeared and stabbed one.

'Avada Kedavra!'

The other man dropped dead, right beside his friend who had been stabbed right in the middle of the chest.

Harry looked up and saw Dexter, staring at him with shock apparent in his features.

He had a lot of explaining to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Homicidal Tendencies.

I still trust you.

'So what the hell just happened in there?' Dexter asked, 'why did they suddenly just...drop dead?'

Harry sighed, 'I guess it's time I told you something about me. Something...I haven't really told anyone. Outside of my world.'

'Your world?' Dexter sounded skeptical, 'you have your own world now?!'

'It's not technically mine,' Harry explained, 'it's just...where I feel at home.'

'Explain.'

'Well...' Harry sat down on his spot on the couch, 'when I was one, my mother was murdered in front of me by a man named Lord Voldemort. His real name is Tom Riddle. He was out to kill me, because it was apart of some, stupid, prophecy. He killed my mother and turned to me, but couldn't kill me. Instead he destoryed himself.'

Dexter nodded, wondering where this was going.

'I was taken to my Aunt and Uncle's place, they didn't really care for me and I usually slept in a cupboard under a set of stairs.'

_That's fucked up_, Dexter thought.

'Then all these weird things kept happening around me,' Harry bit his lip, 'and when I was eleven, I finally discovered why these things were happening.'

'Why?'

'It turned out, I was...well...a wizard.'

Dexter looked anything but amused.

Harry fished into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his wand, 'this is my wand. I cast spells and things happen. Like any type of fairy tale wizard. Except less...lame I guess you could say,' Harry smiled and pointed his wand at the TV remote, thinking the words _Wingardium Leviosa_. The TV remote floated in mid air.

Dexter leanded forward and felt around the remote, checking for any trick wires and such there may be, he sat back when he realized there weren't any.

'So you really are a wizard,' Dexter said, 'I'm guessing "oh Merlin" is just a wizards way of saying "oh God.",' Dexter said, smirking remembering how he had gotten Harry to utter those words in such a way.

Harry laughed, 'yes, basically.'

'We're more alike that I originally thought,' Dexter muttered.

'What do you mean?'

Dexter sat up a little straighter and looked into Harry's eyes, 'my mother was murdered in front of me, with a chainsaw, when I was three years old, three men cut her up into bits in a shipping container. I sat in her blood.'

Harry looked shocked, 'what happened after that?'

'A man named Harry took me in,' Dexter said, 'Harry Morgan, he worked for Miami Metro. So Dexter Moser became Dexter Morgan, adopted son of Harry Morgan. Harry realized that this...dark passenger existed in me, it ran through my vains. He realized he would never be able to stop me from killing. So he taught me how to kill, who to kill and this code so I would never get caught.'

Harry smiled grimly, 'I started becoming darker when I was fifteen. My point of view on everything just seemed to change. At first, I thought it was all Voldemort's doing. Because he was still trying to kill me at that point. But I realized after killing him when I was seventeen, that I still had that dark feeling inside of me and that it had never been Voldemort at all. It had been me all along. It was me who felt this need to kill. Not Voldemort forcing me to feel it so I could do his bidding.'

'And Voldemort was this evil wizard?'

Harry nodded, 'yes, he was an evil wizard who tried to take over the wizarding world. I was forced to fight him to the death when I was seventeen years old at my school. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is all the way in Scotland. I was the only one who could kill him, the prophecy and everyone else had at least said that much. I survived the war and now...well...I'm more famous in the wizarding world than ever. Even in England where you'll find most wizards. So I came to live in Miami to move away from my fame.'

Harry sighed, looking at Dexter for any sign of response.

He recieved none.

'Look,' Harry stood up, 'I should probably go...I've got things to do.'

'Harry,' Dexter grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around to face him, Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever Dexter would say.

'I still trust you.'

Harry smiled before kissing Dexter tenderly.

"I still trust you" was probably the closest Harry was going to ever get to I love you.

(***)

Harry came over the next day, expecting to be babysitting Harrison again, but when he entered the front door, Jamie was sitting on the couch, playing with Harrison.

'Hi Harry!' Jamie said happily.

'Jamie,' Harry smiled, 'good to see you're feeling better.'

'Yeah,' Jamie said, 'bloody colds, they're annoying.'

'Well, as I said, good to see you're feeling better,' Harry said, placing his overnight bag on the bench, 'where's Dex?'

'Shower, he should be out in a minute.'

Harry smirked, 'I'll be back in a minute.'

(***)

Harry sneaked into the bathroom, smirking when he realized Dexter's back was turned.

He quickly took his clothes off before creeping towards the shower door.

A moan escaped the shower and Harry had to use all his self control not to snicker.

Harry slowly opened the door, Dexter's back to him as he climbed into the shower and walked slowly towards Dexter, wrapping an arm around the mans waist and grabbing Dexter's long hard member.

'Would you like a helping hand?'

Dexter could hear the smirk in the younger mans voice, all he could do was moan as Harry softly started stroking him.

'I'm going to tell you what I want you to do,' Harry continued to stoke, picking up the pace a little, 'you're going to fuck me against the shower wall. Understand?'

Dexter nodded and turned around, feeling Harry's hand slip off his erection, he pinned Harry against the wall, kissing him and trailing bites down his neck as Harry squirmed in pleasure beneath him.

Harry only moaned louder when Dexter accidentally drew blood.

'Fuck me,' Harry bit hip lip deliciously, 'fuck me really hard. Now.'

Harry's demanding tone only turned Dexter on more and soon enough Dexter was reaching down, circling Harry's puckered entrance with his finger and stretching him.

Harry moaned and gasped as Dexter finally pushed inside of him properly, rolling his hips as he fucked Harry against the shower wall, Harry's legs wrapped around his waist as he quickly tried to bring Harry and himself to completion.

(***)

'Morning again Dexter,' Jamie said, looking suspciously at both Harry and Dexter, both had wet hair, 'what were you two just up to?'

Harry shrugged, 'nothing too interesting,' he answered, 'Dexter took a shower and I just took a quick one, seeing as when I woke up this morning, Hermione was in the shower.'

'Right...' Jamie picked up Harrison and walked over to Dexter, who hugged Harrison to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Jamie, 'I should be home later tonight. If I'm not, you may have to work a few extra hours.'

Jamie nodded and smiled, 'have fun at work Dex, and...have fun with whatever you're doing Harry.'

Harry smiled, 'I'll try.'

Harrison smiled and watched as the two men went to leave the apartment, 'bye daddy, bye other daddy.'

Harry and Dexter both paused before looking at one another.

Crap.

A/N: I have no idea what happened with the last chapter. When I uploaded it all the line breaks disappeared. So sorry for all of that confusion. Stupid fanfic site xD

Anyways; remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

Homicidal Tendencies.

'You're going to have to tell him at some point.'

'Tell him what?'

'That…I'm not his other father!' Harry exclaimed, 'we can't lie to him Dexter. For all you know this might only last enough another month.'

'I'm sure our relationship will last more than that,' Dexter said, rolling his eyes, 'look, just let Harrison believe what he wants to believe. Besides, he needs a better father figure in his life.'

Harry looked confused, 'and what? You think you're not good enough?'

'I'm a killer Harry-.'

'SO AM I!' Harry shouted, 'I'M LIKE YOU NOW!'

'It's different.'

'Different how?'

Dexter shrugged, turning away from his laptop and looking straight into Harry's eyes, 'I've killed more people than you.'

'I still killed someone,' Harry said, 'I killed Chris. I killed Lord Voldemort. I've killed. Just because I haven't killed as many people as you have, doesn't mean I'm less of a killer.'

'You make it sound like you want to be a killer.'

'Maybe I do,' Harry said, 'maybe that's how I feel the only sense of control. I've never felt control in my life. Everything was always pointed out to me and I was told what it was. I was never left to go down my own road and make normal mistakes. Fall in love with a girl or a guy and watch your own heart shatter to pieces. My heart shattered to pieces because someone I cared about died.'

'So, what? This is payback?'

'Maybe it is!' Harry began to breathe heavily, 'so what if it is?!'

'I've already helped someone kill someone for payback,' Dexter barked, remembering Lumen, 'I can't do it again!'

'Why?' Harry asked, 'why can't you?'

'Because you'll realize!' Dexter was standing up now, 'you'll realize than you no longer have your dark passenger. After you get your revenge! And then you'll leave me and it'll be all like it never happened!'

Harry looked at Dexter in shock, the way Dexter described it…

It sounds like he had gone through it before.

'Don't pity me!'

'I'm sorry-,' Harry said before even considering denying it.

'Get out.'

'Dex-.'

'Get out!'

The look Dexter was giving him, this was the first time Harry could honestly say he was afraid of the man in front of him and could only think of doing one thing.

Leaving.

Before he got hurt.

He quickly ran out and the front door slammed shut behind him, he sat down on the ground, right in front of the door, tears silently sliding down his face as he realized he didn't even get to explain to Dexter why this wasn't him getting revenge.

All the people he would have wanted to get revenge on…

They were already dead.

(***)

_Thanks Dexter, leave me to walk to Hermione's_.

Harry was kicking rocks across the street, walking to Hermione's apartment, he was in for a long walk.

Harry didn't like the shifty looking people on the street, they were giving him weird looks, _stop looking at me like that_.

Harry was surprised when he felt a bag slip over his head and himself being dragged, he began kicking and shouting for the person to let him go, but all that earned him was a blow to the head, his eyes closing on him unwillingly.

Harry never made it home.

( .Later)

Harrison walked into the room, carrying his Thomas the Tank Engine train and sitting down on the loungeroom floor, in front of his father who was looking at pictures again.

'Daddy?'

Dexter looked up from the pictures of Chris Wilson and down at his son, 'what's up buddy?'

'When's daddy coming back?'

Dexter looked confused, 'I am your daddy, Harrison.'

'No…other daddy.'

Dexter sighed, 'Harry isn't your other father Harrison, he never will be.'

'Why?'

Dexter shrugged, 'it just wasn't meant to be.'

Debra burst through the front door and without explanation began running through the house worriedly.

'Erm…' Dexter stood up, putting the pictures back in the manila envelope and following Debra, who was now on Harrison's side of the apartment, 'Deb?'

'Where's Harry!?' Deb asked sounding panicked, 'please tell me he came over today!'

'He hasn't been here for the last two days, Deb,' Dexter said, 'we had a fight.'

'Fuck!' Debra exclaimed, 'fuck, fuck, fuck!'

Dexter stood, looking even more confused, and now worried, as Debra bustled into Dexter's room, took her jacket off and sat on Dexter's bed, placing her head in her hands.

'Debra, what's wrong?'

'We got an anonymous tip an hour ago that Harry had been kidnapped.'

Dexter looked up, his breathing instantly stopped.

'An hour ago?' Dexter asked, 'A FUCKING HOUR AGO?!'

'I know,' Debra said, 'no one notified me until…fifteen minutes ago.'

'Fifteen minutes ago?!'

'That's how long it takes to drive here Dex!' Debra exclaimed, 'I drove here as soon as I could!'

'Where is he?'

Debra stared at Dexter incredulously, 'how would I _fucking_ know?! If I knew, I wouldn't be here right now!'

'We need to find him,' Dexter muttered, grabbing his car keys from his bedside table, 'now.'

(***)

Harry woke up, his vision blurred, the room around him was dark and he felt cold.

'You've woken up.'

Harry looked around, but saw no one around him in the darkness. But he felt their eyes gazing on him. This sent shivers down his spine.

'Who are you?' Harry asked, realizing that he was handcuffed to a pole of some sort.

'That's for me to know and for you to not find out.'

Harry sighed, scared. But he was less scared than he had been before. He had stopped being so scared as soon as his kidnapper had talked. He now knew that his kidnapper wasn't Dexter, suddenly taking back his decision not to kill him after one tiny fight.

But…it hadn't really been that tiny at all.

Harry felt something cold against his neck, something sharp, as the cold, sharp thing slid across his neck, he winced, realizing that it was a knife.

'Let me go!' Harry shouted, knowing that it wasn't going to help.

'No…' the man whispered, 'you're mine…you're here till death…and that – that will come sooner than you think.'

Harry screamed as he felt something burn against the skin on his right arm and the sharp knife stab him in his left.

(***)

'He's miserable,' Debra muttered to Angel, both were watching Dexter sitting behind his desk in front of his laptop, 'absolutely fucking miserable.'

'They were dating weren't day,' Angel said matter of factly, 'I didn't know Dexter was…you know…'

'Bisexual?' Debra asked, 'I don't think he knew either.'

'We'll find him,' Angel said, 'we'll find him alive and well…everything is going to be fine.'

'You shouldn't be trying to convince me,' Debra said, 'don't get me wrong, I like the guy…but I think…I think Dexter actually…_loved_ him.'

Angel continued to look at Dexter, who was still moodily staring at his computer screen, clicking buttons. Angel assumed that Dexter was looking at pictures of Harry. Angel wanted to scream in frustration. Dexter was such a nice guy, he had lost his wife to a murderer, Trinity. And now; now he was going to lose Harry, to some sick bastard who would probably torture and rape him.

Wait…torture…rape…

'I think I know who has him,' Angel said.


	13. Chapter 13

Homicidal Tendencies.

Silas Lawson had been convicted for raping and abusing his wife at age twenty-seven. He had gotten twelve years in jail and got out due to good behaviour and bail. Now, at thirty-nine years old. He was free to roam around Miami like nothing had never happened. Even if he did get a few glares every now and then, because everyone knew what he did. But they didn't know he was still doing it to this day.

'Anything that will help us?' Debra asked, looking over Angel Batista's shoulder, Batista nodded, 'he raped most of his victims in cabins. There is one cabin area close to his address. We could go there, ask around…?'

Debra nodded, 'lets go…and…er…don't tell Dexter.'

'Why not?' Angel asked.

'I don't want him to get his hopes up just to let them crash back down to the ground again.'

(***)

Harry could feel the blood from his lip leaking onto his naked chest, which was burnt, he knew it was definitely going to leave scars. His left eye was throbbing, where it had been punched and his right arm was still burning.

There were cuts all over his legs and thighs, some of the cuts were awfully close to his groin, much to Harry's displeasure.

The room now had light in it, one naked bulb hanging from the ceiling, swinging slightly as it had only been turned on five minutes ago.

The man who was doing this to him sat on a chair in the corner of the room, rocking on it lightly, holding the bloody knife, which Harry knew was covered in his own blood.

'What do you want with me?' Harry asked, 'what did I ever do to you?'

The man shrugged, 'nothing,' he stated simply, 'but this is my sick little game,' he said, placing the knife on the crate-like table beside his chair, 'and I've deemed you good enough. Good enough to come and play.'

'I don't want to play,' Harry said tiredly, his voice coming out, sounding like a sob, 'I want to go home.'

'Too bad,' the man said, 'you're playing my game. That means you have to comply to my rules.'

(***)

'Hi, I'm lieutenant Morgan from Miami Metro Homicide. I was wondering if a Silas Lawson had booked a cabin today? Or yesterday? Or any day this week,' Debra asked awkwardly, looking behind her, getting a nod from Batista.

The woman standing at the front desk walked towards her computer and began clicking furiously on the keys, her face scrunched up in concentration.

'Yes,' the woman answered, her Texan accent loud, 'cabin 5A. You sure you folks don't wanna book a cabin?'

Debra frowned, 'no…we're good thanks.'

Batista grabbed her shoulder and directed her away from the front desk, a frown on his face.

'Angel?'

'Yes?'

'What's wrong?' Debra asked, 'you look more confused than a whore with her underwear on.'

Angel laughed, but his face turned serious again not too long after, 'cabin 5A…that's what's wrong.'

'What's wrong about cabin 5A?' Debra asked, 'did you honey-moon in there with Laguerta?'

Angel rolled his eyes, 'no.'

'Then was is it?'

'These cabins don't have addresses with letters and numbers,' he answered, 'they go by names.'

'So what you're trying to say is…?'

'That woman just completely lied to us.'

Debra began to walk back towards the woman, looking pissed, but Angel grabbed her shoulder and dragged her back.

'What-?'

'Or,' Angel smirked and pointed towards a camera sitting in the corner of the office, 'she's being recorded by Silas and just gave us a hint.'

(***)

Ebony A.

'They couldn't be more creative with the name?' Debra asked, 'Ebony A?'

'Ebony Ailster,' Angel said, rubbing off the grime and dirt with his left hand, showing the full name, 'after the woman who bought this cabin site.'

'So this is her…?'

'This was where she lived, and now it's being sold as a…penthouse cabin you could call it.'

'That's just fucking weird.'

'I'm going to look through the windows,' Angel said, 'see if I can find something.'

Debra nodded, getting her pistol out and aiming it at the front door, 'I'll be here if you need me.'

Angel walked around the cabin, looking through all the windows and starring into the rooms inside, finding nothing to show evidence that Silas was here and so was Harry.

Until he reached the last window.

And he was met with a horrifying sight.

'Debra, get here now!'

(***)

'Get off me!' Harry screamed, pushing himself away from the completely naked man in front of him, 'please, please, no!'

The man just smirked, holding the blood covered knife in his grip, walking towards Harry slowly, as if stalking his prey.

His next meal.

Harry heard the front door to the cabin burst open, but apparently, the man didn't seem to notice, Harry screamed louder, hoping that whoever it was would hear Harry and come and save him.

'NO! GO! GO AWAY!'

The door to the room opened up and Silas jumped and Harry gasped in shock, but he had never felt more relieved.

In the bedroom stood Debra Morgan and Angel Batista, pointing their pistols at the man holding him hostage.


	14. Chapter 14

Homicidal Tendencies.

Dexter ran into the hospital, followed by Angel Batista, Vincent Masuka and Debra. But Dexter didn't concentrate on that, he only concentrated on the fact that with every step he took, he was getting closer to Harry. Harry was safe. He wasn't dead. He was getting closer to his alive, slightly tortured Harry.

Dexter finally arrived at the hospital room Harry was staying in, in emergency and sighed with relief, seeing Harry laying there, hooked up to an IV, smiling softly at Dexter.

'Dex-.'

Dexter walked forward and kissed Harry passionately, not caring who was watching, he was just happy that Harry was ok.

'You're OK,' Dexter said, pulling away from Harry, 'wha- what happened?'

Harry shook his head, 'I don't want to talk about it right now,' he said, 'but…the good thing is that I'm OK.'

Angel was standing behind Debra, smiling softly, Masuka stood behind him, looking shocked.

'How long are you going to have to stay in here?' Dexter asked.

Harry shrugged, 'about a week or so,' he smiled, 'but…hopefully no more than that-.'

'HARRY!'

Hermione pushed pass Masuka, Angel and Debra without a second glance, ran forward and hugged Harry tightly, 'you're OK!' she began crying, 'I-I heard about…I heard about it on the news, and I-I thought for sure…I thought you were going to die…I thought I was never going to see you again.'

Harry laughed, 'you're not going to get rid of me that easily.'

'We've noticed.'

Harry looked up, his eyes widening.

It was Ron.

'Hey mate,' he said, looking at him with a look of worry, 'you all good?'

Harry nodded, 'yeah,' he said, 'better than I was before anyway.'

'Who's this?' Debra asked, pointing at Ron.

'Friend of mine from school,' Harry said, 'he was going to come move down here with me and Hermione, but his mum wanted him to stay in England.'

'Which is reasonable,' Ron said.

'I never said it wasn't.'

'I would love to stay and chat,' Debra butt in, 'but me, Masuka and Batista have to go back to work. We still have to work out who killed Chris…so…we're gonna go,' Debra began to try and subtly push Masuka and Angel out of the room, 'I'll talk to you later Dex.'

'Happy for you Dexter,' Angel said from behind Debra's back.

Dexter nodded, 'thanks Angel.'

(***)

'So…he just randomly kidnapped you?' Ron asked, 'isn't that just a little…strange?'

'You'd be surprised how often it happens Ron,' Hermione said, 'Harry just so happened to have to be one of those unlucky people who suffered getting kidnapped.'

Ron nodded slowly, 'did he…you know…'

Harry caught on to what Ron was trying to say and shook his head, 'no. He didn't rape me…but I think he was about to when Angel and Debra arrived.'

(***)

Dexter had been sitting outside of Harry's hospital room for an hour before Hermione and Ron decided to leave the room to go back to Hermione's apartment. They both walked out and smiled at Dexter as Dexter walked in the room; Harry was laying in bed, his hands clasped together in his lap. He looked anxious.

'Are you OK?' Dexter asked him, sounding worried.

'Yeah,' Harry said sounding unsure of himself, 'but…we need to talk.'

Dexter frowned, 'about?'

'About us.'

(***)

'I'm so glad you came,' Hermione said, hugging Ron tightly, 'I would have never been able to walk out of that hospital room if it wasn't for you.'

'You're being overly dramatic Hermione,' Ron said with a smirk, 'but either way, you're welcome.'

'I just wish you didn't have to come down to visit us in Miami for such bad reasons.'

Ron shrugged, 'oh well, not much I can do about it. Besides; I was due to come down for a visit anyway.'

Hermione nodded and smiled, 'so…how are my favourite red heads?'

Ron laughed, 'yeah, we're alright. Mum's still driving us all around the bend.'

Hermione smiled, 'well, without me there, someone has to keep you all in line.'

Ron shook his head fondly and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, 'I missed you and Harry you know…no one I could really talk to.'

'We missed you too Ronald,' she said, 'there was no one I could prove wrong.'

(***)

Harry sighed and bit his lip, wondering how he was to say this to Dexter. It was going to be difficult, because despite everything, Harry knew what he was feeling now, he was still going to feel after.

'Dexter…I don't think we can be together anymore.'

Dexter looked surprised, 'why?'

Harry shrugged and shook his head, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

'I just…I just don't think we can be together anymore…that man…Silas…what he did to me…you could turn back on me, get angry at me at any time and do the same things he did. I realized that when I was being held hostage. You could do the exact same thing as he did. But worse. You could kill me and no one would ever know. You could make it look like I dumped you and moved from Miami…you would take the last bits of my body on your boat and throw me overboard like I was always a piece of trash. Like I was always meant to end up that way. It was meant to happen, that night in the warehouse. You were meant to kill me. But you didn't…and now you can turn back at any time and do it all again and I'm sure this time you won't have any hesitation.'

Dexter sighed and stood up, he knew Harry had a point, and even though it hurt him to do so, he placed a kiss atop of Harry's head and left the room, pretending like nothing had happened.

Harry sat in his room, his arms wrapped around his knees as he sobbed hysterically.

He admitted to himself at that point, that he…he was in love with Dexter Morgan.

(***)

Dexter walked into his apartment and smashed the first thing in his reach, which was an old vase that Debra had picked up as a house warming gift when Dexter had first moved in.

'It's fine,' he muttered to himself, 'never really liked that fucking vase anyway.'

Hr grabbed a picture frame off his desk and hurled it at the wall across the room. The photo frame itself and the glass smashed into pieces, and as Dexter watched the pieces fall to the floor, he instantly regretted throwing it.

That photo frame had held one of the few photos of him and Harry together. And now…the photo frame was destroyed and the picture was torn.

Just like their relationship.

'You're in love with him,' Dexter said, sounding shocked at the discovery, 'you're actually in love with him.'


	15. Chapter 15

Homicidal Tendencies.

Harry had been able to leave hospital a week after being administered. Which pleased Harry. He would be able to go out, maybe spend some time with Ron before he had to go back home again.

When Harry got back to Hermione's apartment, it turned out that it was Ron's last day staying in Miami, which depressed Harry a little. But Harry was still glad he had at least this one day to spend with his two best friends.

'So, other than getting kidnapped, what have you been doing since you moved to Miami?' Ron asked jokingly.

Harry shrugged, 'nothing much. Just…getting kidnapped.'

Ron laughed, 'but seriously. Anything interesting?'

Hermione bit her lip, 'uumm…Chris was murdered.'

Ron looked, 'oh shit…really?! Mate are you OK?'

Harry nodded hastily, 'yeah, fine. Better than fine.'

Ron frowned.

'He's actually been seeing someone,' Hermione cut in, 'the guy who was sitting next to his bed in hospital. His name is Dexter Morgan.'

'Uhh…' Harry made a slight hissing noise, 'we're…not actually dating anymore.'

Hermione looked shocked, 'why?!'

Harry shrugged, 'some things…they're just not meant to be.'

Ron looked confused, 'alright…'

Harry shook his head, 'don't worry about it Ron.'

(***)

'So…Harry broke up with you?'

Dexter nodded.

'And how do you feel about that?' Debra asked.

Dexter shrugged.

'Wow, you're the most expressive fucker in the world!' Debra exclaimed, standing up, 'give me something to fucking work with Dexter!'

Dexter just stared.

'You can't just…shrug your mother fucking shoulders every time I ask you a question! Or roll your fucking eyes or nod or…you need to talk! I can't read fucking sign language, Dex!'

Dexter sighed, 'sorry Deb.'

Debra calmed down instantly, 'I never thought I would see you so…down in the dumps, after a break up,' she smirked and punched Dexter's arm lightly, 'maybe you are human after all.'

_I'm still less human than you think_.

(***)

Ron had gone back home and Harry was sitting in Hermione's guest bedroom. It was like all the old times. Before all the drama. Before getting kidnapped. Before meeting Debra and Harrison. Before laying, plastic wrapped to a table. Waiting for Dexter to kill him. Before he had even met Dexter.

Harry couldn't help but feel like life had gone back to being worthless. He didn't have a job. Before his job was to take care of Harrison and he hadn't seen that as a job. He had loved taking care of Harrison. But now that was gone.

And all he had now was this apartment. This guest bedroom.

It made Harry realize how soon things could disappear from your life. Possibly forever.

(A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than my usual. But…in the next chapter, I'm skipping a month! Whoop! Also; calm down guys, they get back together...seriously. And no, I wasn't having a bad day when I wrote these chapters. I believe it's called...oh...I dunno...I PLOT?! Anyways, sorry the last update took awhile. I blame school.)


	16. Chapter 16

Homicidal Tendencies.

(A month and a half later)

'Harry, where are you going?'

Harry turned around, Hermione was standing in the kitchen, arms crossed, looking suspicious.

'Out.'

Hermione rolled out, 'I've figured out where you've been going. I'm not impressed.'

'You're not my mother Hermione,' Harry said, 'funny enough, my mother's dead. So is my dad. So…maybe…just back off. I lost my parents, I don't need another set!' Harry walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

(***)

'Dexter-.'

Dexter looked up, Angel Batista was standing in the doorway, looking somewhat excited about something.

'We got a case down by a gay bar, coming or not?'

Dexter lifted his eyebrow, 'why do you need me?'

Angel looked weirdly at Dexter, 'because…there's blood,' he said as if stating the obvious.

Dexter's eyes widened, 'oh right, I'll get my kit.'

(***)

Dexter walked through the gay bar, looking around for any signs of the body, he then saw a large crowd standing around the back room of the place so he went forward. He lifted up the crime scene tape and flashed his badge and walked onto the crime scene.

There in the middle of the crime scene was a mangled corpse. His face was cut up, his arms and legs, there was a particularly nasty stab wound in the middle of the mans chest.

'Dexter,' Debra said from behind him, looking at the body, 'what you got?'

'Stab would to the chest, that was the fatal blow,' Dexter said, 'all these cuts appear to be post mortem.'

Debra nodded, 'Hey! Masuka!'

Dexter sighed and continued to look at the body for any more hints as to who may have done this.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an oddly shaped cut on the inside of the victims wrist. He lifted the arm up and sat shocked for a moment.

On the inside of the victims wrist was a cut version of a lightning bolt.

(flashback)

'So how did you get that scar on your forehead?' Dexter asked.

Harry looked up at him and flattened his fringe slightly, 'er…got into a fight.'

Dexter didn't believe him, but nodded anyway and sat next to Harry on the couch, Harry kissed him softly and said, 'I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning.'

Dexter sat there for the rest of the night, wondering whether he had said something particularly wrong, before going to bed himself.

(normal)

_Harry did this_.

Dexter smiled softly, Harry had done this, but…why?

(***)

Harry opened the door to Hermione's apartment, instantly sitting down on the couch and switching on the TV.

'Harry?'

Harry turned around to see a tired looking Hermione standing there, watching Harry.

'You OK Hermione?'

She nodded and walked over to sit down next to him, 'where did you go?'

'Do you really want to know?'

Hermione nodded.

'Gay bar,' Harry said, 'I had some unfinished business to take care of.'

Hermione looked worried in the light from the TV screen, 'nothings that's going to get you into trouble; right?'

Harry nodded, 'don't worry. I won't get into trouble for anything.'

(***)

It was late at night that the full force of Harry's careless actions hit Dexter. Harry had killed an innocent man. Harry was going to become a serial killer, the type Dexter needed to kill. Harry had promised he wouldn't.

The reason Dexter had made Harry promise him that was simple; because he knew if Harry became that type of serial killer. Dexter would never be able to kill him. Not because Harry was too strong, or too smart.

Because Dexter wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it. And now matters were much worse ever since Dexter had finally figured out that he loved Harry.

But he had to do something.

Grabbing everything he needed, Dexter made his way out of his apartment and out into the night, he was lucky Jamie had decided to stay over that night.

(***)

Dexter skillfully picked the lock and opened the door slowly, making no sound whatsoever. He walked into Hermione's apartment and looked around. There was the smallest stir on the couch, Dexter's heart did an odd summersault of sorts as he realized it was Harry.

_Must have fallen asleep on the couch_, Dexter thought, _I know for a fact he sleeps in the spare bedroom_.

Walking towards the couch, ignoring how peaceful Harry looked, he slowly shaped his hands in the appropriate gesture and began strangling Harry.

Harry woke up instantly and clawed at Dexter's gloved hands and covered arms.

'Oh so you betray me now,' Harry said between gritted teeth, continuing to struggle, 'fuck the whore then finish her off, is that how it goes in Miami?!'

'Last time I checked,' Dexter hissed, 'you weren't female!'

Harry glared as he continued to struggle, his lungs beginning to burn, he kicked at Dexter and hit him in the back of the head, Dexter rolled off the couch and Harry jumped off, punching Dexter with every ounce of stress he had as he tried to regain his breath.

Dexter blocked most punches until Harry placed a rather good one to the side of his skull, dizzying him a little bit. Harry got off of Dexter and began running towards the door, noticing regrettably that he had left his wand in the guest bedroom, otherwise he would have been able to kill Dexter easily.

Dexter quickly got up and as Harry began to open the door, tackled him, Harry's head hitting the door as it slammed shut again.

'Fucking let me go!' Harry hissed, his head aching from where it hit the door, 'what the fuck did I do?! I don't fit your mother fucking code you cunt!'

'What about Carl Slater? You killed him!' Dexter exclaimed between gritted teeth as he put Harry in a headlock.

'He was going to attack Hermione!' Harry said, not hearing a door open and close nearby.

Hermione walked down her hallway, looking worried as she saw Dexter holding Harry in a headlock, she was about to go back for her wand when she heard something that made her breath hitch.

'I should have killed you that first time!' Dexter said angrily, 'this wouldn't be happening right now!'

Harry aimed a kick at Dexter's knee cap and the man staggered back and fell to the ground, Harry going down with him.

Both landed on the ground with a loud thud and Harry rolled over to the side, off of Dexter, his ribs throbbing painfully, Dexter lay next to him winded.

'He wasn't an innocent man,' Harry said, panting slightly, 'even though I haven't seen you for the past month and a half I still followed your fucking code.'

'So why kill Carl?' Dexter asked, 'why, didn't fuck you the right way or refused to flirt with you at the gay bar.'

Harry aimed a punch at Dexter's stomach, causing Dexter to wince slightly.

'He was going to attack Hermione because she refused to do something for him,' Harry said, 'I wasn't going to allow my best friend to get hurt in any way. Sorry if being a rapist abusive cunt doesn't fit your code. But with a bit of editing it fits mine.'

'And what about Chris?' Dexter said, 'all he did was hire hookers and fuck them and play some poker games, big whoop.'

'He was also a pedophile-.'

'You're lying and you fucking know it.'

'Fine, kill me then, go a-freaking-head. I don't care!' Harry shouted out, 'I DON'T GIVE FLYING FUCK! LET'S CALL HERMIONE OUT HERE! HERMIONE! I'M A FUCKING MURDERER!'

Hermione winced in the corner she was silently sitting in as Harry shouted this allowed, there was her confirmation. It all made sense now. Why Harry had been willing to move on so quickly, that Harry just so happened to come to her place the night Chris was killed…

Harry killed him.

'How many drinks have you had tonight?' Dexter asked.

'Like you give a shit-.'

Hermione stood up and looked at the both of them with stern looks, 'stop fighting!'

Dexter looked shocked and Harry looked amused, 'oh look, see what a decent human being does Dexter, she isn't holding a knife in her hand, she isn't going to kill me…' the rest of what Harry said was mumbled rubbish that, even if said aloud, probably wouldn't have made sense.

'Harry…is it true?' Hermione looked on the verge of tears, 'you killed Chris?'

Harry sat up and nodded, standing up shakily and hissing as his ribs made a loud crunching noise, 'yup. Good riddance.'

Hermione bit her lip, 'you're-…you're not going to kill me are you.'

Harry looked shocked, and in that moment he seemed completely sober again as he said, 'Hermione…I would never…I couldn't…I…why-NO!' he shouted aloud, 'Hermione, you're like my sister, I could never do that to you.'

Hermione nodded and tentatively stepped forward and hugged Harry, noticing Dexter now standing up, 'thank you for killing Carl…'

Dexter and Harry both looked shocked at Hermione as she smiled softly, still looking relatively stressed and ran back to her bedroom, not glancing back.

'No more fighting,' Harry said, not looking at Dexter.

'Agreed.'


	17. Chapter 17

Homicidal Tendencies.

'You tried to kill me!' Harry exclaimed, 'that's the second time in a row!'

'I thought you killed an innocent man!'

'You need a brain to think!' Harry shouted, 'besides; I promised I _wouldn't_ do that. Just because we weren't together anymore I wasn't going to just take everything back!'

Dexter stayed still in the room as Harry began pacing.

'How the hell am I meant to trust you now?!' Harry barked, 'I'm going to constantly remember these two times where you've tried to kill me. What if you try again?!' he sat down on Dexter's couch in the loungeroom, it was weird sitting in this room again, but this time it wasn't for a happy reason, 'I loved you; but now I don't know whether I can trust you.'

Dexter's eyes widened, 'you love me?'

'_Loved_,' Harry said with emphasis, 'and then you decided that it would be fun to try and kill me again.'

'I was doing it for a good reason-.'

'I didn't even break your fucking code Dexter!'

Dexter sighed, 'I wouldn't have been able to do it anyway…'

'What?'

'I wouldn't have been able to do it,' Dexter said louder, 'I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to do it.'

'Why?' Harry asked, 'don't tell me you've finally grown a heart.'

_Ouch_.

'Because even if you don't love me now, I love you…'

(***)

Debra walked into Dexter's apartment, looking slightly annoyed, but she paused when seeing the scene in front of her.

Harry and Dexter had been talking to each other and Debra had obviously just interrupted.

'Sorry…' she said, 'you're back together again?' she asked, her voice filled with hope.

Dexter shrugged and Harry didn't say anything.

'We're trying to figure out whether we can get back together again,' Harry said.

'Well,' Debra dropped her bag on one of the stools near the breakfast bar, 'don't let me interrupt, I'll go play with Harrison.'

(***)

'Harry, I swear…if I had known…'

'You need to stop assuming things,' Harry said, 'I mean, look what happened. If you hadn't assumed the worst of me we wouldn't be here right now.'

Dexter didn't say a word.

'Look…,' Harry bit his lip, 'I still like you. But…I don't like-…I don't like it when you doubt me. Especially if you're going to kill me.'

'Harry-.'

'I have to admit, it was a pretty interesting fight though,' Harry said with a laugh, 'but even so, it better not happen again.'

'It won't.'

'Good,' Harry frowned before saying, 'because…I guess I'm willing to try again…'

(***)

Debra came out of Harrison's bedroom, holding Harrison about to get him some food, but paused when she noticed what was happening in the loungeroom.

Harry and Dexter kissing each other softly.

Debra smiled triumphantly and cleared her throat, 'can't we save this shit for the bedroom?'

Dexter and Harry jumped apart, Harry blushing slightly and Dexter shaking his head, 'shut up Deb.'

'Douche.'

(A week later)

'Hurry up!'

'Shut up!' Dexter's voice came out muffled behind the bathroom door and Harry sighed, 'I haven't got all day to wait out here.'

'I'm not even taking that long!'

'It's been twenty minutes!'

No reply.

'Fuck you then!' Harry shouted, 'I'm coming in!'

Harry unlocked the door with a muttered, wandless spell and walked inside the bathroom, stripping off his clothing he opened the shower door, much to Dexter's amusement, and let himself in.

'You do realize I did that on purpose just so you would come in here?'

Harry nodded, 'yup. Don't care,' he pushed Dexter softly to the nearby wall and kissed him soundly, water hitting his hair and running down his face, he bit Dexter on the neck softly, causing the man to moan and sucked on the spot he had bitten, his hand lowering and gripping Dexter's cock.

'You know,' Harry said, pumping Dexter's cock, 'I could be really cruel to you right now…I could just…you know, leave the shower,' Harry's hand left Dexter's cock and he turned around and opened the door.

'No you don't!' Dexter exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him back, 'you finish what you started.'

Harry smirked and turned to face Dexter again, he lowered himself to his knees and he was staring straight at Dexter's manhood, he rubbed it before placing the head to his lips, kissing it softly, he sucked on the head and continued to dip lower and lower until Harry's nose touched the base, sending shivers down Dexter's spine. As Harry was doing this he reached down and inserted a finger inside himself, moving it around a few times, preparing himself.

'Ahhh…,' Dexter bit his lip, 'gonna come…'

Harry slipped Dexter's cock out of his mouth and stood up, smirking, his kissed Dexter heatedly. Dexter turned him around and shoved him against the shower wall, causing Harry to laugh slightly. Dexter lined himself up and then pushed forward, entering Harry in one swift movement.

Harry moaned deep in his throat, his face pressed against the showers wall tiles. Dexter began thrusting, Harry moaning with each thrust.

'Fuck,' Harry moaned, 'harder!'

Dexter did as he was told, slamming roughly into Harry, causing Harry to whimper a little. But it was soon replaced with another moan of pleasure as Dexter hit his sweet spot.

'Gonna come,' the both said at the same time, Dexter continuing to thrust into Harry while Harry braced himself, making sure his head didn't hit the wall.

With a long guttural moan, Dexter came inside of Harry, panting slightly, he continued to thrust until he finished riding out his orgasm, Harry followed shortly, his mouth open in a silent scream as his sperm painted the floor and wall tiles.

Harry stood up, panting heavily as Dexter's cock slid out of him, he turned around, weak kneed and wrapped his arms around Dexter's neck and kissed him softly, sweetly.

'I missed this,' he muttered, 'a lot.'


	18. Chapter 18

Homicidal Tendencies.

Chapter Eighteen.

'So, Mr Potter. I assume you know why you're here today.'

Harry nodded, 'yes. I do.'

'Your friend asked for an appointment with me,' the woman said, 'for you of course.'

'He's not my friend,' Harry said, 'he's my boyfriend.'

'Oh.'

Harry frowned, 'Mrs. Sterne. Don't tell me you're homophobic.'

The woman looked shocked, 'oh no, of course not!' she exclaimed, 'I was just shocked. You don't seem the gay type.'

'I don't like to fall under stereotype.'

'Fair enough,' Mrs Sterne nodded, 'besides, my son is gay as well, so there is no way that I am homophobic Mr Potter.'

Harry nodded.

'Now…you suffered a bit a few months ago. Is that correct?'

'I was kidnapped,' Harry said, 'then tortured.'

'And how do you feel about that?'

Harry shrugged, 'how would a normal person feel about it?'

'Well naturally they'd be distraught.'

Harry shook his head, 'I don't feel distraught.'

'Then how do you feel Mr Potter?'

'I don't.'

Mrs Sterne looked confused.

'You asked me, "how do I feel," I said I don't. I don't feel. I don't feel a thing.'

(***)

'How did the session go?' Dexter asked when Harry walked into the apartment. Harry shrugged, 'it went okay I guess.'

'That's a lie,' Dexter said, 'I know for a fact that you talked for five minutes before being silent for the rest of the fifty-five.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'oh, so you did get the phone call.'

Dexter ignored this, 'and what's this about not feeling anything?'

'Well…' Harry sat down on the lounge and sighed, 'you told me to tell the truth. I did.'

'By telling the counsellor that you don't feel anything. Nothing at all.'

Harry nodded, 'that sounds about right.'

'Harry,' Dexter sat down beside him, 'you can't bottle up your emotions-.'

'Says Mr "I don't have a heart," you're a fucking hypocrite!' Harry shouted standing up, 'you can't tell me what to feel and not what to feel and expect to get away with it! Do you know how annoying it is!?'

Harry stormed out of the room, slamming his and Dexter's bedroom door behind him before Dexter could say a simple; 'yes.'

**(***)**

'I feel like we're getting nowhere,' Debra said, leaning her head on the palm of her left hand, 'I don't want to close the case down because I feel as if the killer is right underneath our noses.'

'I doubt it,' Angel said, 'this is one of your first cases as a lieutenant. You're going to want all the answers so you can look good.'

Debra smiled softly, 'you should have gotten this job Batista…I'm no good.'

'You are!' Angel exclaimed, 'things take a little time. You know that. You're going to be a great lieutenant and I'm going to make sure no one stops you.'

Angel stood up and was about to walk out of the office when…

'Angel!'

Angel turned around, looking quizzical.

'Thanks,' Debra said, 'just thanks.'

**(***)**

'Hey, you got any beer?'

Dexter rolled his eyes and let Debra into his apartment, Harry was sitting at Dexter's computer, looking through crime files that he honestly shouldn't be looking at, Hermione was out with a friend, Harrison was in bed asleep, Jamie had gone home, so in reality, it was only Harry, Dexter and Debra.

'I am so fucking exhausted,' Debra said, sitting down on the couch, 'I have worked day in and day out, trying to figure out who killed Carl Slater-.'

Harry looked up and Debra turned to him, 'and I'm still trying to figure out who killed your ex.'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't care about him anymore.'

'Why not?'

'He was a jerk,' Harry said, 'maybe it's a good thing he's dead. If he wasn't…I don't think I would have been able to dump him and move on.'

Debra frowned, 'I do find it a little weird how quickly you moved on…'

Harry swallowed, 'well I can't allow anything in life to hold me back.'

'Why's that?'

'It's not worth it!' Harry exclaimed, 'seriously, stop asking so many questions.'

'What's got your knickers in a twist Potter?!' Debra asked, standing up, her gun inching slowly towards the pistol still hooked in her pants, 'did you kill Chris?!'

Harry didn't say anything, Dexter began to panic.

'Did you kill Carl!?'

'Deb, just-.'

'No!' she snapped, 'I want some fucking answers!'

Harry was breathing heavily, Dexter remarked that it looked similar to the beginning of a panic attack, 'Harry, calm down-.'

'I did it.'

**(***)**

(Did I warn you that this story was not going to have a happy ending? Sorry if I didn't. But it will not have a happy ending for either Dexter or Harry. I shall rip apart your feels as if they're paper. **attempts to rip paper, fails** OK…maybe like it's tissue **attempts to rip tissue, fails** you know what…whatever. I will rip them apart anyway.)


	19. Chapter 19

Homicidal Tendencies

Chapter Nineteen.

Harry's Caught.

'Move out of the way!' Debra said, holding Harry's shoulder making him move forward, 'we've caught the fucker that killed Chris Wilson and Carl Slater.'

Everyone gasped as they saw it was Harry, who had become popularly known by this point as Dexter's boyfriend, thanks to Masuka.

'Deb, he didn't do it,' Dexter kept saying, trying to catch up with Debra and Harry as they walked towards the interview room.

'He just admitted it,' Debra said, 'you don't just lie about shit like this Dexter.'

'What about that guy when it came to the Bay Harbour Butcher?'

Debra stopped in her tracks, 'well…he was looking for attention and I know that Harry hates attention. I know how to connect the mother fucking dots.'

**(***)**

'How did you kill Carl Slater?' Debra asked.

'If I told you, then how would you know I was telling the truth?'

'The details of Carl's murder haven't been released to the press.'

Harry sighed, 'I stabbed him. Then when he was dead I began slicing at his face and arms and legs. Besides, I've been dating Dexter, I could have easily gotten the information from him.'

'You're contradicting yourself,' Debra said, 'you're telling us you did it yet you're trying to prove your innocence at the same time. Why?'

Harry didn't answer.

'Are you trying to protect someone?'

'If I were trying to protect someone, why would I be trying to prove my innocence?'

'Does Dexter have anything to do with this?'

Harry sighed, 'no. He doesn't. He didn't know about it; neither did Hermione.'

'Why did you do it?'

'Chris was a jerk.'

'So you killed your ex because he was a jerk!' Debra rolled her eyes, 'really?! How pathetic!'

'That's your opinion,' Harry said, 'I didn't want to deal with his shit anymore.'

'And what about Carl?' Debra asked, 'what was he to you?'

'He was going to hurt Hermione-.'

'So it's okay to kill someone to protect someone else-?'

'I know loads of people who do it,' Harry lied, he only knew one person.

Debra sighed, 'it's a real shame you know, I actually really liked you Harry. And I liked the fact that my brother had found someone, despite thinking that he was straight. Now I'm going to have to put you behind bars for life.'

Harry shrugged, 'oh how I would love to see you try.'

**(***)**

Harry had never felt more relieved as Debra walked out of the investigation room, he pulled his wand out of it's holster and grabbed his invisibility cloak from his pocket. He didn't care if the camera was still running. He needed to get out of here.

He pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and spelled the door open before running outside as fast as he could.

**(***)**

Dexter walked through the door of his apartment, not even shocked to see Harry sitting on the couch, looking bored and slightly miserable.

'You're going to have to kill me now. Aren't you?'

Dexter didn't answer.

'Because I want you to,' Harry said, 'take me to the abandoned warehouse…just kill me there.'

Dexter looked stunned.

'If you don't kill me, I'll only kill myself,' Harry said.

Dexter nodded. He went into his bedroom and grabbed an animal tranquiliser.

'Why are you doing this Dexter?'

Harry Morgan appeared beside Dexter, watching as Dexter took the lid off the needle.

'He asked me to,' Dexter said, 'and if I don't, he'll just end his own life anyway…'

'It doesn't make sense as to why you're doing this Dexter-.'

'Because I can!' Dexter shouted, 'just…leave me alone.'

Harry Morgan disappeared as Dexter walked into the kitchen/living room area again, Harry still sitting there, waiting.

'Go on,' Harry said, 'just…do it.'

Dexter put the sharp edge against Harry's neck and watched it as it sunk into Harry's skin, watching as he collapsed onto the couch instantly.

**(***)**

'You're awake.'

They were in the abandoned warehouse, plastic wrap was everywhere and he noticed that he was naked on the table.

'Here we are again,' Harry said, 'great.'

'You asked,' Dexter said, 'but why?'

'Because it holds sentimental value,' Harry said.

Dexter looked confused.

'This is where I first met you…you strangled me because I witnessed the murder of Victor…and you thought I was going to go off and tell,' Harry laughed, 'and look…I dobbed myself in…but I still didn't tell on you.'

Dexter bit his lip, he really didn't want to do this to Harry.

'Just do it,' Harry said.

Dexter lifted up the knife in his hands, above Harry's chest, looking down at Harry whose eyes were now closed, relaxed, not shut tight, but closed.

Dexter lowered the knife again, but to his side and not to Harry's chest, he kissed Harry softly, 'I love you…'

Harry made a sound, which sounded like a cross between a whimper and a sob.

Dexter slammed the knife into Harry's chest, letting out a pained cry as he watched the blood pour from the wound.

'No…'

Dexter slid down the wall, hugging his knees as he watched the blood drain from Harry's body.

Then something caught his eye.

He stood up and walked over towards a stack of boxes and chairs, where there was a letter.

_Dear Dexter,_

_Thank you for doing as I asked, I am grateful for it. Be sure that someone finds my body, so I can get off the charge._

_You see. You didn't just kill me. I'm alive and I'm moving out of Miami, I wont tell you where, but I'm no longer going to be in Miami. Hermione will stay. She needs to know that I'm dead too._

_Don't let anyone know that you did it._

_Who you really just killed; Charles Brown. Paedophile and murder, killed his daughter. Closest thing I could get to Victor. Charles killed his daughter. Victor killed his soon. See the connection?_

_I would explain how I made Charles look like me, considering he is an old man now. The hour is almost up, he should be turning back into himself around about now._

_Also, just thought I'd add; you're the only one who will be able to see the body as Charles' and not mine. Everyone else will see my body instead of Charles because they don't know it's not my body._

_I'll never forget you Dexter. I'll hope to see you again someday._

_Love,_

_Harry._

_PS: Tell Deb I'm sorry. I feel I owe her an apology. _

Dexter smiled, relief washing over him, he turned around and noticed that Harry's youthful body was being replaced by Charles' unfit, old body. Dexter could have jumped for joy. He hadn't killed Harry at all.

Harry was still alive.

Out there; somewhere;

Harry was safe.

**(A/N: Holy crap…is that…is that the end of Homicidal Tendencies? BOOM! I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. I needed to finish it quickly. Sorry.**

**But either way, I hope you enjoyed it. I finished it today because I'm sick, but I'll probably have to go back to school tomorrow. But thank you for reading, I do have another Hexter story up called 'Bad Romance' and I am currently writing the sequel to it. So go read Bad Romance if you haven't already and go and wait for the sequel once you've finished. OK. Cya!)**


End file.
